El Ghetto del Amour
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Historia de un romance a la Sombra de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Holocausto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí FandeSerena los saluda; antes que nada gracias a todos por su preferencia con mis Fanfics y mi canal en Youtube. Este fic va escrito en recuerdo del Holocausto, espero les guste.

 _\- En memoria de las víctimas judías de la Alemania Nazi y sus Aliados (1939 – 1945)._

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo parte de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

14 de Mayo de 1942. La Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Alemania Nazi sigue con la ofensiva a la unión soviética, mientras que los judíos de la Polonia ocupada son encerrados en las ciudades polacas bajo ocupación alemana, y precisamente nuestra historia se da en el Ghetto más grande, el de Varsovia, donde hoy ha llegado un nuevo trasporte, entre los llegados llega un joven de aspecto fuerte, llamado Ash Ketchum, que es un soldado del ejército británico, ha sido enviado a ese lugar con el propósito de investigar lo que se dice de los judíos. Es una mañana un poco nublada en la capital de la Polonia ocupada por los alemanes cuando Ash mira la ciudad de Varsovia.

Muy bien al fin he llegado – Dijo Ash, mirando fuera del vagón del tren a lo que era la estación del tren de Varsovia, mientras la masa de gente sale de los vagones del tren.

¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal, Ahora! – Dijo un soldado alemán sacando a Ash del vagón, junto con los demás que iban ahí.

Una vez en la puerta de entrada al Ghetto, había una fila para entrar, y era el turno de Ash, y enfrente del habían otros 14 soldados alemanes.

¿Nombre? – Pregunto otro soldado alemán a Ash.

Soy Israel Milkosvy – Dijo Ash, pero esa era su identidad secreta, para que los alemanes no sospecharan que no era un espía de los aliados.

¿De qué país eres? – Pregunto de nuevo el alemán a Ash.

Soy de Vilna en Lituania – Respondió Ash al militar alemán.

¿Eres judío? – Pregunto una vez más.

Si, así es, mi tatarabuelo lo era – Respondió de nuevo.

Muy bien – Dijo el soldado que se acercó a Ash para golpearlo en el estómago – Pues aquí la pasaras muy bien – Dijo el alemán con una sonrisa sádica.

(Ugh, maldito alemán) – Pensaba Ash, mientras miraba con odio al alemán.

¡El que sigue, rápido! – Grito otro soldado alemán a la multitud que seguían entrando en Varsovia esa cálida tarde de Mayo.

Una vez adentro del Ghetto, Ash se impresiono bastante por la cantidad de judíos que había allí, y todos llevaban la característica estrella de David con la palabra "Judío" en diferentes idiomas europeos, Para Ash sabía que esto tenía que ser una broma, puesto que él había visto una película sobre este lugar y vio a los judíos muy distintos a los que veía ahora, naturalmente creyó que era una pesadilla, pero sabía que estaba pasando.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Ash incrédulo ante las escenas del Ghetto de Varsovia.

Y si las escenas que vio eran de terror, muchas personas muriéndose de hambre en las calles, principalmente niños pequeños, y cadáveres abandonados en la vía pública, y siendo ignorados por sus compatriotas. Ash busco alojamiento en el Ghetto, y al fin lo encontró en un edificio, al entrar en la habitación donde se alojaría, se sorprendió de cuantos judíos habían ahí, como unos 10, naturalmente los saludo, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, unos más amistosos que otros.

Hola, señor soy Israel – Dijo Ash saludando a los demás judíos que ahí habían.

Hola muchacho, soy Hans, un placer conocerte – Dijo uno de los judíos muy amablemente a Ash.

Mucho gusto, soy Marek, soy de aquí de Varsovia – Dijo igualmente amable aquel judío de barba larga, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ash.

Yo soy Josef, era un importante abogado en Múnich – Dijo otro judío presentándose.

Hola Soy Edith, soy de Viena – Saludaba la judía a Ash con una sonrisa.

Soy Esther, soy de Berlín – Dijo igualmente la judía a Ash.

Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra habitación – Dijo Hans dándole la bienvenida a Ash.

Muchas gracias, y bueno pues he venido de Lituania – Dijo Ash.

¿De Lituania?, caray muchacho pues has viajado mucho muchacho – Dijo Josef.

Pero no sé exactamente que pasa aquí – Dijo Ash

¿Qué no sabes que pasa aquí, que no eres judío? – Dijo el judío algo molesto, ante la respuesta falsa de Ash.

Déjalo en paz, quizás no está al tanto de lo que nos pasa, o si amigo – Dijo Marek defendiendo a Ash.

Pues la verdad, ignoro qué pasa, ya tiene años cuando llegue aquí a Polonia, pero hace unos días vi que había muchos soldados alemanes, me arrestaron y así fue como llegue en el tren esta mañana – Dijo Ash inventando su historia.

Discúlpame no sabía, ah por cierto, me llamo Marcel – Dijo el judío disculpándose con Ash.

Ya veo, pero has tenido suerte de no ser asesinado por los Einsatzgruppen, esos malditos de la viven de matar – Dijo Hans.

¿Einsatzgruppen? – Pregunto Ash ante la palabra que era desconocida para él.

Si, las unidades asesinas móviles del ejército alemán; ellos van de aldea en aldea, matando judíos, y no solo eso, ya matan a los Soviéticos, pero gracias a Dios lograste escapar – Dijo Marek.

Ash no lo podía creer, no solo los judíos eran los blancos de los alemanes, sino que también los soviéticos también estaban siendo asesinados.

Y es curioso, yo era medico en Alemania, pero un día me arrestaron, solo por ser judío – Dijo Hans, contando como fue arrestado.

Yo era maestro en la universidad de Varsovia, pero cuando nos invadió Alemania, me quitaron mi licencia de maestro y me trajeron aquí – Dijo Marek.

A mí me arrestaron, solo por estar en la Sinagoga de mi pueblo, y tratar de ayudar a una familia a esconderse en el sótano de mí casa – Dijo Edith.

Yo era enfermera de un hospital de Berlín, y un día, sin avisarme y sin hacerme una pregunta; llego la policía y primero me encerraron en el campo de concentración de Ravensbrück, pero apenas ya tengo unas semanas aquí en Varsovia – Dijo Edith.

Ash pensó que solo ellos por ser judíos los arrestaron injustamente, y los trajeron aquí, pro mientras pensaba, un judío más hablo con él.

No te preocupes hijo, solo aquí es una parada, por que escuche de parte de los alemanes pronto iremos a trabajar al este – Dijo el Judío a Ash.

No le hagas caso, está loco, y solo habla disparates – Dijo otro judío a Ash.

Pero a Ash le pareció interesante la información, Los estaban juntando a todos los judíos de Europa en Ghettos, y pronto irán a trabajar hacia el este, mientras pensaba que estaba pasando.

Odio tener que arruinar la bienvenida pero ya es hora de dormir, sino los alemanes nos golpearan - Dijo Hans a los otros.

Pero Ash, no pudo conciliar el sueño por los relatos que le contaron sus amigos.

15 de Mayo de 1942. Un nuevo tren arriba a Varsovia, entre los llegados se encuentra una chica realmente bella, de ojos azules muy claros, de cabello color miel de aspecto algo elegante.

¿Nombre? – Pregunto el soldado a la joven.

Mi nombre es Sarah Meyer – Contesto la joven al alemán.

¿De qué país viene, señorita? – Pregunto de nuevo el alemán a la chica.

Soy de Francia – Contesto la chica.

¿Eres Judía? – Le pregunto otra vez.

En efecto señor, si lo soy – Dijo la señorita.

Pues, Bienvenida a Varsovia – Dijo el soldado con extraña amabilidad.

¡El que sigue rápido! – Grito otro alemán a los demás judíos que se atiborraban en la puerta de entrada.

Ya adentro de Varsovia, la chica vio las mismas imágenes que Ash, y por azares del destino se ubicó en el mismo lugar que Ash.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Hans al oír que golpeaban la puerta.

Hola, ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? Es que en los otros lados que pase me dijeron que ya no había lugar – Pregunto Sarah a Hans, y los demás accedieron a que ella se quedara.

Muy bien, señorita puede pasar – Dijo Hans a Sarah. Y en ese instante Ash se la quedo viendo muy fijamente, para él era como ver a un ángel bajado del cielo por su hermosa apariencia.

Hola a todos, soy Sarah, acabo de llegar a Varsovia – Saludo muy amablemente a todos los judíos que ahí estaban.

Naturalmente, todos le devolvieron el saludo; pero Ash estaba muy fascinado de ver a una chica tan bella como ella, en un lugar tan atroz como el Ghetto de Varsovia, de igual modo a la chica le pareció curioso como un chico tan guapo como él estaba ahí, y ella se acercó a Ash.

Hola, me llamo Sarah – Dijo ella presentándose a Ash.

Mucho gusto, soy Israel – Dijo Ash, saludando a la chica.

Naturalmente ellos hicieron química al instante, y se cuidaban el uno al otro, y ya pasada unas semanas de conocerse, se tenían mucha confianza, y se notaba que había una atracción entre los dos, una tarde salieron en las horas en las que los alemanes permitían salir a los judíos.

Que hermoso día hace aquí en Varsovia – Dijo Ash mientras miraba a Sarah.

Sí que lo es, aunque en mi país es más hermoso un día así – Dijo Sarah a Ash.

Sí que es extraño – Dijo Ash.

¿Qué es extraño, Israel? – Pregunto Sarah.

La verdad, no te ves como una judía, y eres muy bella, te ves tan elegante, tu cabello castaño es hermoso, sedoso y bien peinado, tu ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo, eres la chica más linda que he visto – Dijo Ash a Sarah provocando que ella se sonrojara de las palabras de Ash.

Pues lo mismo digo, eres muy apuesto – Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

De hecho, hay tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Ash.

Seguro pero dime ¿Y qué será? – Pregunto Sarah.

Pero no aquí, hay mucha gente, y luego son bien chismosos – Dijo Ash.

Y en eso logran entrar en un callejón, y ahí se dijeron la verdad.

Muy bien aquí no hay nadie – Dijo Ash mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica.

Bueno ya que estamos a solas ¿Qué me vas a decir? – Pregunto Sarah a Ash.

Pues la verdad no soy Judío, y no me llamo Israel – Dijo Ash a Sarah que en un inicio ella se sorprendió.

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Sarah sorprendida a Ash.

Bueno, la verdad yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, soy Sargento del ejército británico, y mis superiores me han enviado en una misión secreta, justo aquí para averiguar los rumores de los judíos – Dijo Ash a la chica, en eso ella solo sonrió, y también de dijo algo.

¿Enserio? Que bueno, por lo menos estamos en el mismo bando, yo que creía que era la única en una misión secreta – Dijo Sarah a Ash .

¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que tengo cerilla en mis odios ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? – Dijo Ash a la chica, estando incrédulo.

Lo que quise decirte es que tampoco soy Judía, y mi nombre no es Sarah – Dijo Sarah.

¿Y bueno, quién eres? – Pregunto Ash.

Me llamo Serena Yvonne, soy parte de la resistencia francesa; y estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú, estar encubierta en Varsovia por los rumores que dicen que los alemanes encierran a los judíos – Dijo revelando su identidad.

Bueno, eso lo dice todo, las chicas francesas son realmente hermosas. Pero me resisto a creer que estoy aquí en esta pesadilla ambulante, pero no importa, ahora que tu igual estas aquí, te prometo que te protegeré no importa lo que pase– Dijo Ash a Serena.

Gracias Ash, yo al principio creía que solo eran rumores, pero ahora veo que no lo son, esos alemanes son unas bestias con los judíos, sin ofender pero los alemanes son unos demonios– Dijo Serena expresando su odio a los alemanes.

Tranquila, no es bueno guardar rencor en tu corazón, y mira que tienes un hermoso corazón. Sabes algo, al principio creí que iba a volverme loco, solo por estar aquí, pero desde que llegaste, me has dado nuevas fuerzas – Dijo Ash a Serena.

También iba a decir lo mismo, y sabes algo desde que te conocí, me comenzaste a llamar mi atención, eres una buena persona; eres atento, dulce, carismático y a pesar de todo esto siempre vas una sonrisa en alto – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

Bueno, yo también, desde que te conocí, me has llamado la atención, al ser una chica muy bella, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro, tienes unos hermosos sentimientos Serena – Dijo Ash algo sonrojado.

Gracias Ash, eres un gran hombre y sabes creo que tú me gustas – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Y tú a mí – Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

En ese instante se abrazaron, y se dieron un beso, pero solo fue rápido, por que Ash le dijo que ya era hora del toque de queda, así que se apresuraron rápido a regresar a su edificio, para que los alemanes no los atrapara.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras haber llegado al Ghetto de Varsovia, tanto Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, 2 jóvenes envidados por los aliados para dar validez de los rumores sobre los judíos, y sin querer ambos se conocen y se enamoran, y aunque el romance va bien entre los dos; pronto se iniciaran las deportaciones a los campos de concentración. Por lo que la joven pareja deberá luchar por escapar de la deportación.

29 de Mayo de 1942. Ha Pasado una semana desde que Ash y Serena, se dijeron las verdaderas intenciones de porque están en Varsovia, y desde que se confesaron su amor. Hoy está lloviendo muy fuerte en Varsovia, y las cosas siguen sin mucha novedad con nuestros amigos dentro del Ghetto.

Vaya, sí que llueve a cantaros aquí en Varsovia – Dijo Ash notando que llovía en Varsovia.

Al parecer Dios, llora nuestra tragedia – Dijo Edith viendo la lluvia.

Pero al menos mitigara este calor, como ya casi es verano, los calores son insoportables – Dijo Marek sobre el calor que hacía.

Pero no perdamos las esperanzas, ya verán que todo cambiara, y los aliados vendrán a salvarnos – Dijo Serena muy optimista.

Aunque las palabras de Serena les daban aliento a muchos, había uno en particular que no pensaba así, y solo con oír esas palabras de ella, le regaño muy fuerte.

Jajajajajajaja, ¿¡Venir a salvarnos?! No me hagas reír Sarah, para nosotros ya no hay salvación, solo hay sufrimiento – Dijo el judío que al principio se rio de ella y luego la comenzó a regañar.

Pero…solo quería darnos algo de esperanza – Dijo Serena algo apenada.

Oye cálmate amigo, no la regañes, ella solo nos da esperanza a esta situación triste, así no debes tratarla así – Dijo Ash defendiendo a Serena del judío.

¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, Israel! – Dijo el judío a punto de golpear a Ash.

Pero por fortuna Hans y Marek, lo detuvieron y lograron calmarlo. Una vez arreglada la situación Ash pregunto qué le sucedía.

¿Y qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso no desea salvarse? ¿No cree en la esperanza? – Preguntaba Ash sobre aquel judío que al parecer era pesimista.

Mira Israel, muchos mantenemos la esperanza de salir de esto, pero hay algunos que ya de plano perdieron la esperanza, el por ejemplo – Dijo Josef, señalando al judío.

¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Ash.

Si, su nombre es Bendyk, él ha sufrido mucho. Primero cuando los alemanes invadieron el pueblo donde él vivía con sus padres, su esposa y sus niños; asesinaron a sus padres en su casa, mientras que a él, su esposa y sus hijos los trajeron aquí, por eso es que el ya no cree en la esperanza y la ha perdido por completo, por tantas tragedias que vio – Dijo Josef hablando sobre las tragedias de Bendyk.

Ósea ¿Qué ella es? – Pregunto Ash sobre la mujer que cuidaba Bendyk.

Si, en efecto, ella es su esposa, se llama Anielka; Lamentablemente está muy enferma, y no sé si se recuperara – Dijo Josef.

Pero, ¿Y dónde están sus hijos? – Pregunto Serena sobre los hijos de Bendyk.

Los pequeños Janika y Nikolai, no pudieron sobrevivir a las condiciones de este infernal Ghetto – Dijo Josef revelando el cruel destino de los hijos de Bendyk.

Serena, no podía creer los horrores que aquí pasaban, naturalmente se puso triste y comenzó a llorar, Ash la abrazo y comenzó a consolarla.

¿Por qué, Ash, por que lo han hecho? – Decía Serena a Ash entre sollozos.

Tranquila mi dulce Serena, no importa cuando sea, pero al final de la guerra, te juro por Dios que los alemanes pagaran por esto – Dijo Ash consolando a su amada.

Mientras pasa eso, Bendyk comienza a cantar una conmovedora canción, que recordaba a donde él vivía antes que empezara esta pesadilla; una casita blanca.

" _Una casita blanca…permanece en mi memoria. Con esa casita blanca sueño todas las noches, en un verde campo esta, donde los parajitos vuelan y cantan libres, oh añorada libertad, ya quiero volver a esa casita blanca que permanece en mi memoria"_ – Cantaba Bendyk.

Era una canción muy hermosa, hizo que Ash y Serena quedaran conmovidos por tan hermosa canción que solo reza una cosa, la libertad. Y así siguió lloviendo en Varsovia esa noche de mayo.

1 de Junio de 1942. Unos soldados alemanes se reúnen en la casa del encargado del Ghetto de Varsovia, y al parecer es de suma importancia la reunión.

Vaya sí que hay más judíos aquí en Varsovia que en otros Ghettos de la Gobernación General – Dijo el militar alemán notando la población de judíos del Ghetto.

Si tienen en cuenta que aquí es la capital de Polonia, por eso hay tantos, madre mía abundan como ratas esos judíos – Dijo otro militar alemán con desprecio a los judíos.

¿Pero no han oído las noticas?, Ya han adelantado la "Solución final para el problema judío" – Dijo el otro militar.

Si es lo que he oído, que Herr Heydrich y otros de nuestros líderes ya discutieron sobre ese asunto en la "Conferencia de Wannsee" y lo lograron – Dijo un soldado perteneciente a la SS con las noticias de esa conferencia.

Así que ya la SS, ha adelantado esto, bien – Dijo el otro militar, impresionado.

Y lo que sé sobre eso es que la han denominado "Solución final a la cuestión judía", los judíos serán llevados a "Trabajar" en Alemania, pero antes irán una parada a unos campos de concentración – Dijo un sargento alemán explicando la Operación.

Tengo la lista de los lugares de la operación, y son: "Belzec, Chelmno, Madjanek, Sobibor y Treblinka" – Dijo un coronel de la SS mostrando la lista de los nombres de los campos de concentración.

Y por lo que se, pondrán otro en marcha llamado Auschwitz-Birkenau – Dijo otro miembro de la SS.

Sargento ¿Qué va a hacer? – Pregunto el encargado del Ghetto al sargento que dio su respuesta.

Como dice la función de la operación, comenzaremos a vaciar los Ghettos, los otros Ghettos ya están enterados de la función, escojan a los judíos, pero sin que sospechen nada, los primeros 5,000 de aquí irán a Madjanek, cerca de Lublin – Dijo el Sargento dando sus órdenes.

Además Herr Hirtreiter, usaremos para el transporte; trenes de ganado con un máximo de 20 a 40 vagones para el traslado, recuerde hacerlo con rapidez y sin levantar la más mínima sospecha entre los judíos – Dijo el sargento alemán a su superior de la SS.

De acuerdo, además ya Belzec, Chelmno y Sobibor ya han comenzado la operación – Dijo el capitán de la SS.

Y además me complace anunciar que Treblinka, ya está lista para comenzar la operación – Dijo Hirtreiter a los demás.

Bien, que comience la Operación de la Solución final al Problema judío– Dijo el encargado del Ghetto de Varsovia.

¡Sí, señor! – Dijeron los soldados al unísono.

Y recuerden que esto lo hacemos por el Führer ¡Hail Hitler! – Dijo el sargento alzando su mano hacia un retrato del Führer.

¡Hail Hitler! – Dijeron todos los demás alemanes secundado al sargento.

6 de Junio de 1942. Las cosas siguen sin mucha novedad en Varsovia, mientras Ash y Serena salen a comprar unos víveres en el mercado del Ghetto, para ellos y sus amigos de la habitación.

Vaya hoy parece que habrá buen tiempo hoy en Varsovia – Dijo Ash viendo el cielo despejado en Varsovia.

Sí, es un bonito día soleado – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su amado.

Pero aun así, esto es horrible, lo que les pasa a los judíos – Dijo Ash, pensando en todos los judíos que veía en la calle.

Ya verás que algún día, todos serán libres – Dijo Serena con mucha esperanza en su corazón.

Te creo, mi dulce Serena – Dijo Ash a su amada.

Y dime Ash ¿Pero cómo te enrolaste en el ejército británico? – Pregunto Serena a su novio.

Pues…fue después que los alemanes bombardearon Londres, en esos bombardeos falleció mi padre, mi madre y mis amigos que quedaron se fueron para los Estados Unidos y así decidí luchar para honrar la memoria de mi padre – Dijo Ash a su novia. De cómo se unió al ejército

Ash, lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre – Dijo Serena a su amado Ash.

Y tú ¿Cómo te uniste a la resistencia francesa? – Pregunto Ash a su amada Serena.

Pues, fue después que Alemania invadiera Francia en el 40 y conquistara mi ciudad natal; Paris, por suerte mi madre y yo escapamos a la Francia libre, y ahí fue como me aliste – Dijo Serena contando su historia.

Oye, ¿Qué harás cuando termine la guerra? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Pues creo que regresare a Francia, a buscar a mi mamá, quizás escriba un libro sobre todo esto que estoy viendo ¿Y tú? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Pues, creo que lo mismo, iré por mi madre que está en Estados Unidos, y quizás vuelva a Londres y hasta me gustaría ir a la Universidad de Oxford – Dijo Ash.

Ya veo – Dijo Serena.

Pero además, me gustaría ir a Francia contigo, quiero conocerla – Dijo Ash a su chica.

¿Enserio? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Paris? – Dijo Serena sonrojada a Ash.

Claro, además a donde tú vayas, yo iré – Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Serena.

Y yo iré igual contigo, hasta el fin del mundo – Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

Solo espero, que las cosas cambien, y que la paz vuelva a reinar en el mundo otra vez – Dijo Ash algo pensativo.

En eso paso un fotógrafo alemán, que no parecía ser mala persona como los demás, y al ver a Ash y Serena, les hablo.

Oigan ¿Les gustaría que les tomara una foto? – Pregunto el fotógrafo a la pareja.

Seguro, ¿Tú quieres Ash? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Muy bien, claro que puede buen hombre – Dijo Ash al alemán, que saco su cámara y tomo la foto.

Bien, aquí la tienen amigo – Dijo el alemán dándole la foto a Ash.

Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo? – Dijo Ash al alemán, que iba a pagar por la foto.

No es nada muchacho, que tengan buen día, tortolitos – Dijo el alemán muy alegre a la pareja. En eso Ash y Serena miran su foto.

Que linda foto – Dijo Ash.

Si al menos, ya tengo un bonito recuerdo contigo – Dijo Serena viendo su foto.

Más tarde de vuelta en la habitación; Hans les tenía a todas noticias de Checoslovaquia, que al parecer eran interesantes.

Oigan todos ¿Han oído las noticias? – Dijo Hans llamando la atención de todo mundo ahí.

¿Qué sucede Hans? – Pregunto Marcel.

¿Noticias de Checoslovaquia? ¿Y qué son? – Pregunto Edith. En eso Ash y Serena comenzaron a prestar atención, quizás de ahí sacarían una muy interesante información.

Escuchemos Serena, seguro esta información nos será útil – Dijo Ash prestando atención.

Si, esto será útil – Dijo Serena en voz baja.

Vamos Hans, dinos que pasa – Dijo Bendyk.

Escuchen. Mi fuente me ha dicho, que el temido _"Carnicero de Praga"_ ha sido abatido por guerrilleros de la resistencia checa – Dijo Hans y en eso todos comentan sorprendidos.

¿El temido _"Carnicero de Praga",_ ha caído? – Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

¿Te refieres a Reinhard Heydrich? ¿A él te refieres Hans? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido a Hans.

Si ese mismo Israel; lo que he oído es que lo interceptaron cuando se dirigía en su automóvil y sin escolta al Castillo de Praga en el sector de Holešovice, y se dice que estos guerrilleros fueron financiados y entrenados por el ejército británico, y el nombre clave para eso fue la _"Operación Antropoide"_ y por lo que se la emboscada tuvo éxito, y como resultado de la misma Heydrich está muerto – Dijo Hans las noticias sobre las noticas del temible Heydrich, en eso algunos celebraron.

Al fin un pez gordo de la Alemania Nazi ha caído – Dijo Marek con alivio.

Otro jerarca Nazi menos en el mundo – Dijo Bendyk alegre.

Al fin buenas noticias – Dijo Esther.

Pero, aun así, esto traerá consecuencias terribles para los checos, sin duda esto es algo que Hitler no perdonara, ni olvidara – Dijo Hans que hizo que de golpe se fuera la alegría. Mientras Ash y Serena conversaban en voz baja.

¿Oíste Serena? Al fin uno de los grandes entre los nazis, ha caído, pero aun así esto traerá consecuencias muy malas – Dijo Ash en voz baja.

Si, ahora sin duda alguna ese Hitler no tendrá escrúpulos para castigar a Checoslovaquia, por lo de la muerte de Heydrich – Dijo Serena murmurando.

Y sabes he notado que en estos días los del Ghetto actúan un poco extraño. Me refiero a que harán los alemanes ahora – Siguió hablando Ash en voz baja.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Serena.

Escuche por uno de los Judíos, de la habitación que salió apenas, pero no puedo recordar bien su nombre que los judíos irían al este a trabajar – Dijo Ash recordando las palabras de aquel judío.

Bueno, pero parece una información interesante para los aliados – Dijo Serena.

Sí, pero aun debemos quedarnos más tiempo – Dijo Ash a su chica.

Está bien – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

16 de Junio de 1942. Los judíos siguen y siguen llegando al Ghetto de Varsovia, y el día de hoy Hans tiene noticias nada agradables que decir.

Bueno chicos, tengo nuevas noticias – Dijo Hans a todos los de la habitación.

Bien ¿Y qué noticias nos tienes hoy Hans? – Pregunto Marcel a Hans.

Bien, lo primero ¿Recuerdan que hace un año; Hitler inicio la _"Operación Barbarroja",_ que pretendía que el extendiera su territorio mediante la conquista de la Unión Soviética? – Dijo Hans.

Si hace un año que se mantiene la ofensiva en el frente oriental – Dijo Serena recordando lo de la Operación Barbarroja.

Y apenas escuche que los alemanes, fallaron en conquistar Moscú – Dijo Ash.

Pues bien, al parecer los ejércitos alemanes en el frente oriental están cerca de la derrota, sin dudas las tropas del ejército rojo al mando de Stalin les darán pronto una paliza; pero aun los alemanes mantienen un fuerte sitio en Leningrado, y pronto se iniciara un asalto grande en Stalingrado – Dijo Hans, mientras todos comentan con alegría.

Al fin, los alemanes les ha llegado la hora de retroceder – Dijo Marcel.

Que alegría – Dijo Edith.

Pero igualmente, tengo noticias no tan buenas – Dijo Hans y en ese momento la alegría se esfumo.

¿Tan malas son, Hans? – Pregunto Ash.

Si, ¿Recuerdan que hace unos días, mencione de la muerte de Heydrich? ¿Y que eso traería brutales consecuencias para los checos? – Dijo Hans, y en ese instante hizo una pausa, entonces Serena le suplico que continuara.

Por favor Hans habla ¿Qué es lo terrible que nos quieres decir? – Dijo Serena a Hans.

Pues bien, la represalia ya sucedió – Dijo Hans.

¿Ósea que…? – Dijo Ash.

Si, el nuevo al mando en Praga, por órdenes de Hitler destruyo al poblado de Lidice como represalia a toda Checoslovaquia por la muerte de Heydrich – Dijo Hans.

Que terrible – Dijo Edith.

Malditos Nazis – Dijo Marek con odio.

Y ahí no termina la cosa, escuche que todos sus habitantes igualmente fueron asesinados sin ninguna compasión, y los niños que quedaron de la matanza, se los llevaron a un campo llamado; Chelmno que está cerca de Lodz – Dijo Hans con tristeza.

Pobres inocentes de Lidice – Dijo Esther.

¿Por qué Señor? ¿Hasta cuándo terminara esta maldita pesadilla? – Dijo Bendyk alzando sus manos al cielo, al parecer mientras le hablaba a Dios.

Mientras con Ash y Serena conversaban de la tragedia de Lidice.

Ahora si se pasaron esos alemanes de mierda – Dijo Ash con mucho odio, pero Serena logro calmarlo.

Tranquilo Ash, no pienses así por favor - Dijo

No puedo, ahora si están cometiendo auténticos crímenes de guerra – Dijo Ash.

Lo sé, pero recuerda _"Lo que hayas hecho en vida; bueno o malo; Dios nunca lo olvida"_ – Dijo Serena al fin tranquilizando a Ash.

Cierto, además solo rezo porque esta maldita guerra termine pronto – Dijo Ash.

Pero igual hay noticias buenas de la "Guerra del pacifico", escuche que el Imperio de Japón ya está comenzado a retroceder tras la derrota en la _"Batalla de Midway"_ , donde cuatro de los Portaaviones que atacaron Pearl Harbor fueron hundidos, por lo que Estados Unidos ha tomado la ventaja en esta guerra también – Dijo Hans volviendo a dar esperanza a todos.

¿Y cuáles portaaviones fueron hundidos? Según yo sé que fueron seis portaaviones los que atacaron Pearl Harbor – Pregunto Bendyk.

Sus nombres son: " _Akagi, Kaga, Sōryū y Hiryū" –_ Dijo Hans.

Que nombres más raros – Dijo Marek.

Pues son barcos japoneses, el caso es que ya fueron hundidos, y el poder naval de Japón disminuyo con su hundimiento – Dijo Hans.

¿Oíste Serena, los demás aliados igual se esfuerzan para que termine la guerra? – Dijo Ash.

Al menos otra noticia alentadora, aviva mi esperanza de un mundo de paz – Dijo Serena mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash.

Luego el día pasó como si nada, pero aun recordando lo de la Matanza de Lidice, a manos de los alemanes.

26 de Junio de 1942. Ahora se está notando cada día poco a poco, la ausencia de los habitantes del Ghetto de Varsovia.

Oigan esto es extraño – Dijo Ash.

Hans: ¿Qué sucede, Israel? – Pregunto Hans.

Los vecinos que estaban justo cruzando la calle, ayer apenas los vi, pero por lo que veo ya no están, ¿A dónde habrán ido? – Dijo Ash, notando la ausencia de los vecinos.

Ya empezaron a llevarlos al Este – Dijo Enrich, lo cual sorprendió a todos los de la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que viste, Enrich? – Pregunto Marek a Enrich.

Pues vi como los alemanes sacaban a los vecinos del edificio, todos llevaban una maleta por persona, así que sin que ellos me vieran los seguí a hurtadillas, los llevaron a la estación de tren, y ahí los subieron a vagones de ganado, en cada uno ubicaron como unos 50 o 60 personas por vagón, y como el tren llevaba unos 30 vagones, así que se fueron como 2000 judíos, el lugar a donde se dirigían era Treblinka – Dijo Enrich informándoles a todos.

¿¡Pero qué demonios hiciste, y si los alemanes te hubieran visto!? Te hubieran fusilado– Regaño Josef a Enrich.

Ya han comenzado, ha empezado otro éxodo de nuestro pueblo – Dijo Bendyk.

Pero con Ash y Serena, conversaban sobre la situación.

Así que al fin ya está sucediendo – Dijo Ash.

Los están deportando al Este, tal y como dijiste – Dijo Serena.

Serena, creo que debemos irnos de aquí – Dijo Ash.

Espera, aun no, debemos quedarnos más tiempo, para averiguar más, y cuando sepamos que llegue el momento, nos iremos juntos – Dijo Serena a su amado.

De acuerdo – Dijo Ash a su amada.

30 de Junio de 1942. Siguen las deportaciones en Varsovia, ahora unos 2500 judíos son llevados por los alemanes a la estación, para subirlos al próximo tren.

Oigan, ¿A dónde nos llevan? – Pregunto el judío a un soldado alemán que iba con ellos.

Irán a abordar un tren – Dijo el alemán sin mirar al judío.

¿Y, a donde iremos ahora? – Pregunto otro judío al mismo alemán.

Irán para Alemania, a trabajar – Dijo otro soldado alemán.

¿Pero, tienen que venir los niños con nosotros? – Pregunto una mujer judía que iba con sus hijos de la mano.

¡Sera mejor que no hagan más preguntas, y solo limítense a obedecer, ¿Les quedo claro?! – Dijo el soldado alemán, apuntando con una pistola a los judíos.

Y ya no hicieron más preguntas, y subieron al tren, mientras este "partía para Alemania".

5 de Julio de 1942. Unos judíos que esperaban su turno para ir a Alemania, notaron que un tren que salió hace 5 días de Varsovia, había regresado demasiado pronto, así que comenzaron a sospechar.

Oigan, ese tren ha regresado demasiado pronto, como para que fuera a Alemania – Dijo el judío, mientras veía como llegaba el tren a la estación.

Sí, es muy extraño y además no hay nadie abordo – Dijo otro judío, viendo los vagones vacíos.

Si, apenas irían por la frontera con Austria, ¿Qué pasa, a donde los llevan? – Pregunto una mujer judía sabiendo lo que toma un viaje en tren desde Polonia a Alemania.

Escuche por parte de los alemanes, que los están llevando al este – Dijo otro judío a los demás.

Un momento, ¿Al este, a la ofensiva contra la Unión Soviética? – Pregunto un judío mientras tenia a sus hijos con él.

¡Debemos escapar, o si no iremos a que nos maten al este! – Dijo una judía que entro en pánico y comenzó a correr.

Espera, te van a matar los alemanes – Dijo otro judío viendo correr a la mujer

Mejor eso, que subir al tren – Dijo la mujer sin saber que esas serían sus últimas palabras, porque en ese momento, un alemán le apunto con su rifle y de un disparo le voló la cabeza a la vista de los demás.

14 de Julio de 1942. Cuando ya había no más de 150,000 judíos en Varsovia, pero más y más transportes vienen a Varsovia, con más judíos y algunos gitanos. Mientras los soldados alemanes en la estación de tren conversaban.

Vaya sí que los judíos abundan como ratas – Dijo el alemán miraba con desprecio a los llegados.

Igualmente entre ellos, veo a unos cuantos gitanos – Dijo otro alemán viendo a los gitanos.

Descuida, no duraran para siempre – Dijo de nuevo el alemán burlándose de ellos.

Listos para darles la bienvenida – Dijo otro alemán un tono burlón, mientras en su mano tenía un bastón.

¿Qué esperan, el Año nuevo? ¡Vayan, reciban a los recién llegados, ahora! – Dijo un superior alemán a los demás.

31 de Julio de 1942. Ahora la población del Ghetto de Varsovia, casi estaba por los 400,000. Mientras Ash y los demás notaban la sobrepoblación del Ghetto.

Esto es raro, hace unas semanas solo habíamos unos 150,000, y ahora se ve que el número se ha triplicado – Dijo Ash notando la situación.

Esto es una broma – Dijo Serena incrédula.

Pues míralo con tus ojos Sarah, así como ellos llegaran, nosotros seremos deportados – Dijo Bendyk muy fríamente.

En eso alguien toca la puerta, era un judío que vino a darles noticias a Ash y los demás.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Hans.

El encargado del Ghetto, hará más espacio para los recién llegados, y para eso va a deportar a los de este edificio y los aledaños a la calle – Dijo el judío informando la situación a Hans.

¿Y cuándo comenzaran? – Volvió Hans a preguntar.

No me crean pero escuche que sería a principios de Septiembre – Dijo el judío.

Bien, ahora debes irte – Dijo Hans, abriendo la puerta y despidiendo al judío.

Ya en la noche, Ash despertó a Serena.

Oye Serena, despierta – Dijo Ash despertando a su chica.

¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pregunto Serena, mientras se despertaba.

Serena, tienes que irte de aquí, con la información que tienes, bastara para alertar a los aliados de lo que está pasando aquí – Dijo Ash.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Ash? – Dijo Serena impactada por las palabras de Ash.

Escucha, ya es peligroso que te quedes aquí, por eso deber irte de aquí, o si no… – Dijo Ash pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Serena que lo abrazo y estaba llorando.

No, no me iré sin ti, no quiero – Dijo Serena, comenzando a llorar.

Tranquila, pero esto ya se está saliendo de control – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Pero, debemos quedarnos un poco más, cuando llegue la hora de la deportación, nos iremos juntos – Dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Muy bien – Dijo Ash correspondiendo el abrazo.

10 de Agosto de 1942. Al parecer el encargado del Ghetto, se enteró que había informantes dentro del Ghetto que les daban información a los habitantes, así que decidió adelantar las deportaciones de Septiembre, así que el informante de Ash le dio las malas noticias.

Malas noticias, Serena – Dijo Ash muy preocupado.

¿Qué sucede, Ash, te veo preocupado? – Dijo Serena.

El encargado del Ghetto, se enteró de los informantes, así que adelantaran nuestra deportación para la siguiente semana – Dijo Ash, informando la situación a su amada.

Esto tiene que ser un error, claramente nos dijo que era en Septiembre – Dijo Serena preocupándose.

Bien, ya es tiempo de planear nuestro escape – Dijo Ash.

Está bien, pero tengo miedo – Dijo ella.

Tranquila, estaremos juntos – Dijo Ash, para después besarla en los labios.

La Semana paso volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era la hora de escapar de ahí, mientras los alemanes sacaban a todos, ellos lograron salir sin ser vistos. Y tomados de la mano se escabulleron por las calles sin que nadie los vieran, al fin Ash noto una salida que estaba custodiada por guardias alemanes, así que tomo una decisión mortal, su amada Serena escaparía y el iría con los demás en la deportación.

Serena, debes irte tú, yo distraeré a los alemanes, y mientras me persiguen, tú corres y no mires atrás – Dijo Ash a su amada.

No, no me digas eso, por favor, no me abandones – Dijo Serena comenzando a llorar.

Serena escúchame por favor. La información que tienes, será suficiente para informar a los aliados de este horror, y así actuaran rápido – Dijo Ash.

Pero… - Dijo Serena, que fue interrumpida por Ash.

Tranquila, no me gusta verte llorar, y además sabes bien que nos volveremos a ver, te buscare en la Francia libre, solo espérame – Dijo Ash calmando a su novia.

Está bien, te esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo pase – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, seguro volveré a tu lado, para estar juntos – Dijo Ash abrazándola.

Te amo – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash.

Mientras se besaban, Serena tuvo una extraña e incómoda sensación, como si este fuera su último beso, tras besarse, Ash consiguió despistar a los alemanes de la entrada y comenzaron a perseguirlo; mientras con Serena, corrió y al fin su escape tuvo éxito, y cuando los alemanes capturaron a Ash, el miro a lo lejos, y mientras veía como escapaba su amada, y dijo.

Serena, nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro – Dijo Ashl mirándola.

Ya una vez, Ash fue llevado a la estación de tren, lo abordo y partió con rumbo a lo desconocido. Y mientras con Serena veía salir el tren de Varsovia, y escuchaba como a lo lejos parecía que venía otro a Varsovia. Así que solo saco su preciada foto con Ash y miro de nuevo al tren que salía.

Ash, se fuerte porque yo igual lo seré; y un día de estos, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar – Dijo Serena mirando al tren que se iba de Varsovia.

En eso ella comenzó a correr en dirección sur de Varsovia.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras el inicio de las deportaciones, Ash y Serena; son cruelmente separados en el intento de escape del Ghetto de Varsovia, Serena escapo mientras que Ash fue en la deportación que salía ese día de Varsovia, mientras que Ash está por entrar a una de las peores pesadillas que el haya vivido…

Eran las 6 de la tarde en Varsovia, 3,000 judíos irían a Treblinka, a 100 km al noreste, entre ellos Ash estaba a punto de ir a la peor pesadilla. Cuando en la estación de Varsovia los alemanes subían a los judíos en los vagones del tren que iba a salir.

¡Vamos, rápido, no tengo todo el día! ¡Caminen!– Dijo el militar alemán a los deportados.

Otra deportación, ¿Ahora a donde nos llevan? – Pregunto uno de los que iban en la multitud para abordar el tren.

Deje las preguntas, no querrá tener problemas, ¿o sí? – Dijo el alemán amenazando al judío con una pistola en la mano.

No quiero subir, ¡No lo hare! – Replico el judío, pero lo que no sabía es que esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras.

¿Osas desobedecer?, bien que así sea rata judía – Dijo otro alemán sacando su pistola, y disparándole a la judío, le voló los sesos dejando el suelo lleno de sangre y partes de la cabeza asesinándolo frente a lo demás atemorizados judíos – ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?! ¡Rápido, muévanse o los matare aquí!

Mientras Ash estaba llegando vio la cruda escena, mientras era empujado por militares de la Werhmacht hacia uno de los vagones del tren que los llevaría a Alemania, y para su sorpresa ahí estaban Hans y los demás también ahí junto con otros 85 judíos en el vagón junto con su equipaje.

¡Vaya pero si es Israel! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Dijo Hans al ver a Ash a bordo del vagón.

Pues… - Dijo Ash, pero en ese momento Marek pregunto por Serena.

Un segundo ¿Dónde está Sarah? ¿Acaso no estaba contigo Israel? – Preguntaba Marek por Serena al no verla junto a Ash.

Si es verdad ¿En dónde está ella? – Pregunto Edith al no verla.

Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo, esos animales no respetan la vida – Dijo Josef muy preocupado por ella.

Solo espero que no se tarde, ya nos vamos para Alemania y estos malnacidos no esperaran por nadie – Dijo Bendyk mientras cuidaba de Anielka.

En eso para Ash era la hora de revelarles a los demás quien era en verdad Sarah, y de su misión secreta.

Sarah, ha logrado escapar – Dijo Ash revelando lo que fue de ella, que consiguió escapar.

¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al oír lo que Ash dijo sobre Sarah.

Si, y de hecho ella no se llama Sarah, ella es una espía de los Aliados – Dijo Ash revelando la identidad de Serena a todo mundo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tratas de engañarnos? Has perdido el juicio – Dijo Bendyk acusando a Ash de mentiroso.

No, no es mentira; ella es una espía de los Aliados de parte de la Resistencia Francesa, y ella vino a Varsovia en calidad de judía para averiguar que pasa aquí e informarle al resto del mundo, y les pido una disculpa por no habérselos dicho antes, pero ella me dijo que no les dijera nada porque alguien correría la voz y la podrían matar – Dijo Ash disculpándose de no haber dicho nada sobre Serena. Y ellos lo comprendieron.

Lo entendemos, ella tenía una misión y entendemos que era riesgosa por lo que no podía arriesgarse – Dijo Hans comprendiendo la situación.

Solo espero que con lo que ella diga, sea suficiente para salvar a muchas personas – Dijo Ash a los demás.

Mientras el viaje había iniciado y toda la noche estaba la locomotora del tren se mantenía a una velocidad que no superaba los 50 kilómetros por hora, mientras con Ash a bordo del vagón no podía dormir pensando en la seguridad de su dulce Serena, pero de algo sabía que la volvería a ver y después de rezar pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 7, Ash escucho una voz, era una niña que iba con ellos la cual su padre le pregunto que veía, entonces vio un cartel afuera.

Dime ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto el padre a la pequeña niña.

Tre…blinka – Dijo la niña leyendo el cartel del lugar donde estaban.

Mientras el tren parecía haber llegado a una estación del tren, se estaba comenzando a detener y entonces Ash y los demás comenzaron a despertarse.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – Dijo Edith despertando.

Imposible, aun deberíamos estar en Polonia, no creo que ya hayamos llegado a Alemania – Dijo Marek sabiendo lo lejos que estaba Varsovia de Berlín.

Si, ciento que algo no anda bien, lo sé – Dijo Josef.

Tienes razón, no sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Ash.

Y justo en ese instante, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron de golpe y todos dentro quedaron cegados por un breve instante por la luz de día, en eso se escuchan unas voces.

¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – Dijo una voz a gritos a los de adentro del vagón del tren.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ash al oír esas órdenes.

¡¿Qué no escucharon o están sordos!? ¡Salgan! – Volvió a decir más fuerte la voz con un acento alemán, y en el acto Ash y los demás salieron del vagón. En eso Ash mira donde está, era lo que parecía un tipo de campo en medio de un bosque custodiado por guardias alemanes y ucranianos mientras los demás judíos del convoy bajaban de los vagones del tren.

Hans, ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Ash viendo el lugar donde estaban.

A juzgar de que aquí hay guardias de la SS, Alambradas, torres de vigilancia, guardias ucranianos, miembros del Sonderkommando estamos en un campo de concentración – Dijo Hans afirmando donde estaban, un campo de concentración alemán o eso creía Hans sin saber dónde estaban en realidad.

¡Oigan ustedes, que hacen ahí, a la fila, ahora! – Grito el guardia de la SS que tenía un látigo a Ash y Hans, mientras él y los demás se ponían en fila, pero algo paso en el vagón donde venía Ash.

¿Anielka? Despierta Anielka – Dijo Bendyk tratando de despertar a su esposa, pero algo no se veía bien.

¿Sucede algo? – Dijo uno de los Sonderkommando abordando el vagón del tren.

Mi esposa no despierta ¿Qué le está pasando? – Dijo Bendyk al Sonderkommando, y este al verla agacho la mirada y dijo algo horrible.

Lo lamento en verdad, está muerta – Dijo el Sonderkommando a Bendyk que su esposa Anielka ya estaba muerta.

¡No! ¡Anielka, no! – Dijo Bendyk al ver el cadáver de Anielka, pero el Sonderkommando lo saco del vagón totalmente histérico.

Ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer, lo lamento en verdad – Dijo el Sonderkommando sacando a Bendyk totalmente histérico del vagón.

En eso los guardias de Treblinka, acomodan a los prisioneros en 2 filas, mujeres y hombres, y una vez que están acomodados el comandante del campo les habla, y era el Capitán de las SS Franz Stangl.

¡Silencio! Ustedes se encuentran en Treblinka, aquí es un campo de concentración, solo es una parada en el camino para ir a trabajar a Alemania. Pero lamentablemente ha habido reportes de epidemia de piojos en otros campos, y no deseamos que eso pase en Treblinka. Para hacerlo van a tomar una ducha caliente, naturalmente hombres y mujeres se ducharan por separado, dejaran sus ropas para que sean despiojadas y desinfectadas, pónganlas en un lugar seguro donde las encuentren más tarde, eso es todo – Dijo Franz Stangl a la multitud de los judíos en la estación de Treblinka.

Necesito algún zapatero con experiencia, sastre, cocinera o costurera, el que lo sea, un paso adelante – Dijo otro guardia de las SS a la multitud. Y mientras pasaban los Sonderkommandos a ver quién podían salvar, uno de ellos le hablo a Ash.

Ofrécete de voluntario – Dijo el Sonderkommando a Ash en voz baja.

¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? - Dijo Ash al Sonderkommando sin entender lo que pasaba.

Solo hazme caso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Dijo de nuevo aquel hombre a Ash, y el recordó que sabía algo del oficio de zapatero al haber estado mucho tiempo con su fallecido padre que lo era.

¡Soy zapatero! – Dijo Ash, y en eso uno de los guardias fue con él.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto el guardia a Ash.

Si, puedo ser muy útil – Dijo Ash convenciendo al guardia.

Muy bien, un paso adelante – Dijo el guardia a Ash, que dio un paso al frente.

Terminada la selección, los que no se ofrecieron, salieron por la puerta de la izquierda, directo a las "duchas", pero Ash no sospechaba que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus amigos judíos. Ash por su parte pasó al campo de trabajo, donde estaban los talleres.

Una vez pasada la selección, Ash y los demás voluntarios pasaron a los talleres del campo, donde se quedó ahí, naturalmente algunos prisioneros le saludaron.

Hola, soy Ash – Dijo Ash presentándose a los demás que estaban ahí.

Mucho gusto Ash, soy Isaac – Dijo el prisionero saludando a Ash.

Que tal, soy Abraham – Dijo igualmente al nuevo compañero.

Un placer, soy León – Dijo del mismo modo otro prisionero, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ash.

Pero igualmente, había otros con una actitud muy extraña y nada amigable, pero en eso un joven prisionero de la misma edad que Ash, de cabello rubio, con anteojos y aspecto de genio le habla. ("Nota: Él es Citrón, en esta versión de la historia").

Ni les intentes hablar amigo, con ellos es hablar como con la pared – Dijo el joven a Ash.

Vaya, ya entiendo, bueno no importa, soy Ash – Dijo Ash saludándolo.

Mucho gusto, soy Iván Steklov, ¿Y de dónde vienes? – Dijo Iván saludando a Ash.

Vengo del Ghetto de Varsovia, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Dijo Ash diciendo de donde venía.

Pues soy un prisionero de guerra Soviético, fui capturado en batalla, y me trajeron aquí – Dijo Iván revelando el motivo de porque estaba ahí.

Bien, pues sé que aquí es un campo de concentración, y mis amigos que venían conmigo en el tren de la mañana, ¿sabes cuándo terminaran de ducharse? – Dijo Ash preguntando sobre los que venían con él. Pero Iván no dijo nada, en eso uno de los otros prisioneros, comienza a hablar.

Mejor vete olvidando de tus amigos, muchacho – Dijo otro de los prisioneros que ahí estaban, sabiendo algo que Ash no sabía.

Cállate Samuel, no es bueno que el muchacho sepa, apenas llego hoy – Dijo Isaac tratando de callar a Samuel.

No Isaac, que sepa dónde está realmente el jovencito – Dijo Samuel a Isaac.

¿Y dónde estoy exactamente? ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? – Pregunto Ash con insistencia a Samuel.

Pero antes que Samuel hablara, vieron que un guardia alemán se acerca a la barraca, y cuando entra Ash esperaba ver en los demás miedo, pero lejos de ver eso, vio que los prisioneros estaban muy felices de que él estuviera ahí con ellos. El alemán, les preguntaba amablemente como se sentían, les daba alimentos y les cantaba canciones, naturalmente Ash estaba intrigado y le pregunto a Iván quien era ese guardia alemán.

Oye Iván, he visto como hay muchos alemanes que son crueles, pero este se porta muy educadamente y amable con los demás ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Ash a Iván con intriga sobre el alemán que estaba ahí con ellos.

Ah, te refieres a Franz Linndeman, si él es uno de los escasos alemanes que no son malos – Dijo Iván a Ash, y en eso Franz se acerca a Iván.

Hola Iván ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Todo bien? – Preguntaba Franz muy amablemente a Iván.

Pues todo bien por aquí Franz, lo olvidaba, él es nuevo por aquí – Dijo Iván dando a conocer a Ash.

Mucho gusto, soy Ash – Dijo Ash saludando al alemán.

Bienvenido Ash, yo soy Franz, y mientras estés aquí todo estará bien – Dijo Franz el cual le daba mucha confianza a Ash.

Y así Ash se quedó en Treblinka, pero aun ignoraba lo que en realidad pasaba en el lugar donde estaba la estación del tren.

6 de Septiembre de 1942. La guerra ya lleva 3 años de encarnizados combates, y tal como había dicho Hans la Batalla de Stalingrado ya estaba en pie desde el mes pasado y los combates eran cada vez más sangrientos, mientras con Ash esta pensativo ese día.

Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará mi dulce Serena? ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? ¿Estará bien? En serio odiaría que algo malo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría que le hubiera pasado algo y yo no puede haberla protegido, pero yo sé que la volveré a ver algún día lo sé – Dijo Ash viendo el cielo azul, y las nubes pasando en él, cuando Iván le hablo.

¡Oye Ash, hay revisión! ¡Ven rápido! – Dijo Iván llamando a Ash.

¡Ya voy Iván, gracias! Señor por favor cuida a mi dulce Serena, donde quiera que este – Dijo Ash haciendo una plegaria a Dios por la seguridad de Serena, y después fue a la revisión la cual pasaron todos sin problemas.

Esa misma noche Ash tuvo un sueño; más bien una horrible pesadilla; vio una ciudad devastada por la Werhmacht y la Luftwaffe, vio a miles de muertos hombres, mujeres y niños por igual asesinados, y cuando entro en una casa vio una imagen terrorífica; Serena estaba muerta tirada en el suelo de esa casa en un charco de sangre, mientras ella aun tenia abiertos sus ojos azules, y Ash llorando la movía para que despertara, y de golpe Ash despertó mientras sudaba y respiraba agitadamente por lo horrible del sueño y el lloro porque no deseaba perderla.

21 de Septiembre de 1942. Aun se mantenían las ofensivas en los frentes europeos y del Pacifico donde aún los miembros del Eje combatían fieramente por mantenerse contra los Aliados, y ese día en Treblinka Ash veía como los ocupantes de la barraca numero 4 eran sacados por los alemanes y llevados al otro campo, en eso Iván le habla a Ash.

¿Qué miras Ash? – Dijo Iván viendo que Ash miraba por la ventana hacia afuera.

Oye Iván ¿A dónde van los de la barraca 4? – Pregunto Ash al ver a los judíos salir de la barraca.

La verdad no sé, seguro ellos ya se van para Alemania - Dijo Iván mintiendo.

Creo que tienes razón, ya se van a Trabajar – Dijo Ash creyendo lo que sabía.

Si – Dijo Iván, pero él sabía lo que realidad pasaba.

Y así pasaron los meses en Treblinka, y paralelamente en los frentes de batalla como el Este los Alemanes ya se habían rendido en Stalingrado y los Finlandeses negociaban la paz con Stalin, en África las tropas Ítalo-Alemanas del general Rommel fueron derrotadas en las dos Batallas de El Alamein en Egipto; mientras en el Pacifico Estados Unidos había derrotado a Japón en Guadalcanal, y Ash aun desconocía lo que pasaba ahí.

17 de marzo de 1943. Se aproxima la primavera, pero ese día Ash está durmiendo, y justo en ese momento se escuchan unos gritos.

¡Vamos! ¡De prisa, no tengo todo el día! – Grito una voz fuerte con acento alemán.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ash despertando por el ruido de afuera.

¡En fila! ¡Rápido! – Dijo el alemán de la SS a los judíos que eran como 48.

¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pregunto Isaac viendo lo que pasaba afuera.

Los alemanes acomodan a los de la Barraca 10 ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Ash a Isaac sobre lo que veía. Mientras afuera el alemán hablaba a los prisioneros.

Bien, bien; ¿Creyeron que iban a escapar? Jajajajajaja Pobres imbéciles, ahora sabrán que nadie escapa de Treblinka – Dijo el alemán a los judíos, mientras un pelotón armado se paró enfrente de la fila de los judíos.

¡¿Qué!? ¡No! – Dijo Ash viendo la escena y como los pobres judíos eran fusilados sin piedad.

Oh Dios – Dijo Isaac viendo lo que pasaba afuera. Mientras Iván hablaba en voz baja.

Lo sabía, sabía que no debían haber tratado de escapar, que idiotas fueron – Dijo Iván en voz baja que nadie escucho por el sonido de las ametralladoras alemanas y los gemidos de los moribundos judíos. Todo ahí afuera era un mar de sangre y cadáveres, jóvenes y adultos; hombres y mujeres masacrados sin ninguna compasión, ni misericordia.

Más tarde esa misma noche; Ash no podía dormir perturbado por las imágenes de esa mañana, y cuando por fin pudo dormir tuvo otra pesadilla, la misma escena que vio en la mañana pero entre las victimas estaba Serena que lo miraba con sus bellos ojos azules mientras era acribillada por las balas alemanas y el inútilmente corría para tratar de salvarla y cuando sostenía su cuerpo sin vida, un alemán le apunto con su pistola y le disparo. Pero solo de oír el disparo Ash despertó repentinamente y asustado rogaba a Dios que nada malo le pasara a Serena y volver a verla cuando lograra salir de ahí.

7 de Abril de 1943. La balanza de la guerra parece haberse inclinado a favor de los aliados, mientras en el Pacifico; Japón ha lanzado una gran ofensiva en las Islas Salomón y en Europa los alemanes comenzaban a retroceder del frente oriental, hoy Ash escucha las historias de como sus compañeros llegaron ahí.

Y así fue como me trajeron desde Katowice, desde hace casi 1 año – Dijo uno de los de la barraca.

Yo vivía con mi familia cerca de Białystok, a mí me trajeron aquí mientras que a mi esposa y a mis hijos los llevaron a un lugar llamado "Auschwitz" que está cerca de Cracovia – Dijo otro de los trabajadores.

Yo soy oriundo de Lvov, escuche que cerca de ahí hay un lugar muy parecido a este que se llama "Belzec" – Dijo otro trabajador más hablando de otro lugar como Treblinka.

Y si cerca de donde yo nací que es la ciudad de Lublin hay un tercer campo alemán llamado "Sobibor" – Dijo Samuel revelando sobre otro campo de concentración. Y Ash estaba escuchando atentamente sobre los demás campos además de Treblinka, pero el sospechaba que algo más estaba pasando ahí, algo que los demás sabían y no querían decir.

30 de Abril de 1943. Ahora con el inicio del "Alzamiento del Ghetto de Varsovia", el número de transportes a Majdanek y a Treblinka ha aumentado, y Ash ha notado el aumento de los internos y del mismo modo como algunos eran sacados del campo.

¿Me pregunto qué está pasando? Veo que los prisioneros van y vienen, pero nosotros nos quedamos; solo espero poder salir de aquí y reencontrarme con mi dulce Serena, sé que ella no se olvidara de mí, así como yo no me olvido de ella – Dijo Ash notando la presencia de los recién llegados y como muchos se iban.

¿Piensas en una señorita? – Pregunto Franz muy curiosamente a Ash.

Si Franz, ella es la persona más especial para mí, mi único deseo es que no le pase nada malo, no deseo perderla, la amo y mucho – Dijo Ash diciendo lo especial que era Serena.

Sé que algún día volverás a ver a tu dama, solo ten paciencia; no dejare que les pase nada malo – Dijo Franz a su amigo Ash mientras salía de la barraca, pero esas últimas palabras lo dejaron en dudas.

15 de Junio de 1943. Ya ha comenzado el verano en Europa, como era típico en Polonia llovía y llovía a cantaros y hacia un gran calor, ese día deseoso de saber que pasaba ahí Ash convenció a Franz de ir a donde llegaban los trenes y el acepto.

Bueno Ash, antes que vayas allá con los demás Sonderkommando necesitas aprender la "Canción de Treblinka" – Dijo Franz.

¿La Canción de Treblinka? – Pregunto Ash.

Sí, pero tranquilo yo te enseñare la letra – Dijo Franz. Y en ese momento Franz comenzó a enseñarle la canción a Ash.

Después de eso Ash se cambió las ropas a las de los Sonderkommando, y ahí antes del mediodía ya estaba ahí con otros 20 miembros del Sonderkommando y escucho lo que le decían a todos antes que llegara el tren; Kurt Franz hablo.

¡Atención judíos ferrocarrileros! como siempre espero que sonrían cuando el tren llegue. Y recuerden que estamos recibiendo a esta gente, vamos a hacerlo suavemente; si vuelven a surgir problemas, si la gente entra en pánico, llora o corre tengo que recordarles…que habrá ejecución – Dijo Kurt Franz a los miembros del Sonderkommando, y Ash se quedó intrigado al oír a palabra ejecución, pero en ese momento comenzaron a cantar la "Canción de Treblinka".

" _Mirada sobre el mundo, recta y lejos, siempre con una visión del mundo valiente y feliz, los comandos marchan al trabajo... Hoy sólo tenemos Treblinka, que es nuestro destino. Hemos asimilado Treblinka en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... solo conocemos la palabra del comandante y solamente obediencia y deber; queremos trabajar, más y más hasta que ese poquito de felicidad nos encuentre finalmente. ¡Hurra!" –_ Cantaban al unísono Ash y los demás miembros del Sonderkommando mientras un nuevo tren llegaba a la estación de Treblinka. Después que el tren se detuviera comenzaron a bajar a todos los que estaban ahí, y Ash recordó como llego ahí hace casi un año, las mismas imágenes se repetían ahí las filas, la selección y la partida a las "duchas", y en ese momento Ash quería dirigirse a ver qué pasaba a donde se iban los demás, pero Franz lo detuvo.

¿A dónde vas Ash? – Dijo Franz al ver a Ash moverse para el campo II de Treblinka.

Quiero saber que pasa ahí dentro, quiero saber que fue de los que vinieron conmigo – Dijo Ash sobre su asunto. Pero Franz no le decía nada, y solo le dijo.

Amigo Ash, hay cosas que es mejor que nunca lo sepas – Dijo Franz a Ash, pero él sabía que Franz sabia a la perfección que pasaba ahí.

Entiendo… - Dijo Ash, pero en su corazón sabía que algo estaba pasado y que era algo maligno.

Volvamos al campo I – Dijo Franz, y se fue con Ash a la parte del campo a donde pertenecían.

Mediados de Agosto de 1943. Las cosas ya han tomado otro rumbo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con la victoria Soviética en la Batalla de Kursk, los alemanes ya comenzaron a retroceder hacia el oeste, y mientras tanto en Treblinka las cosas seguían normales, pero un día una terrible y nauseabunda peste se esparció por el campo y en un radio de 10 km a la redonda, sin dudas eso levanto sospechas en Ash.

Oye Iván ¿También hueles ese asqueroso olor? Creo que si lo sigo oliendo voy a vomitar – Dijo Ash a Iván y en ese el decidió hablar.

Ash, creo que ya es la hora de que sepas que pasa aquí – Dijo Iván decidido a decir la verdad que cayó por 1 año.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Iván? – Pregunto Ash a iban mientras se cubría la nariz del olor asqueroso.

Ash, sé que dije que aquí es un campo de concentración, te mentí – Dijo Iván por fin comenzando a hablar.

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Responde – Decía Ash con tanta insistencia hasta que Iván hablo.

Aquí, es un campo de exterminio, una fábrica de la muerte, lo lamento – Dijo Iván al fin revelando que ese lugar era un matadero de judíos.

¿Campo de exterminio? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Fábrica de la muerte? No lo entiendo – Dijo Ash no entendiendo lo que Iván le decía.

Aquí matan judíos y a todo aquel que se le opone a Hitler como los Soviéticos, Polacos y otros – Dijo Iván lo que pasaba en Treblinka.

Ósea ¿Qué mis amigos están? – Dijo Ash articulando la idea de lo que le paso a Hans y los demás.

Si, y lo lamento, pero fueron gaseados, como los otros que ya han venido como los judíos y los gitanos – Dijo Iván a Ash sobre quienes mataban los alemanes.

Ash, no lo podía creer, si no hubiera aceptado ser voluntario cuando llego, quizás había sufrido el mismo destino horrible que sus amigos. Iván volvió a hablar.

Y aún hay más, se dice que los alemanes quieren desmantelar el campo, porque no quieren que nadie sepa lo que paso aquí, y el primero de los campos en ser desmantelados fue Belzec – Dijo Iván, pero Ash se puso histérico.

¿¡Porque no me lo dijeron!? ¿Acaso es una maldita broma? – Dijo Ash poniéndose como loco, pero Iván lo calmo.

Para que veas que no te miento, vamos a Treblinka II para que veas lo que ahí pasa, vamos – Dijo Iván llevando a Ash directo a Treblinka II.

Y cuando entraron en el campo, Ash vio como era más pequeño que el campo donde él estaba, en eso vio una especie de corredor hecho con alambre de púas con ramas de pino para que nadie viera lo que pasaba ahí; los alemanes llamaron a ese corredor "Himmelweg", y cuando ellos terminaron de recorrerlo llegaron a una barraca que decía arriba de la puerta "duchas", y Ash pregunto que era ese edifico.

¿Qué es ese edificio Iván? Ahí dice duchas – Dijo Ash viendo la entrada al edificio de las duchas, pero Iván sabía que era ahí.

Eso es lo que dice, pero esas no son las duchas – Dijo Iván revelando que ahí no eran las famosas duchas.

¿Entonces qué son? – Dijo Ash a Iván, y el hablo.

Estas son las…Cámaras de gas, aquí es donde se han liquidado a las personas desde Junio del año pasado – Dijo Iván revelando lo que pasaba ahí.

No puede ser, yo no sabía lo que pasaba aquí – Dijo Ash.

Y aún hay más Ash – Dijo Iván que comenzó a caminar a donde surgía la nauseabunda peste, mientras Ash lo seguía.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, vieron una fosa que estaba llena de cadáveres, la cual Ash identifico como la fuente de insufrible hedor.

Ash no pudo aguantar más, ya que la peste ahí era más fuerte, lo cual provoco que el por el asco comenzara a vomitar.

En verdad lo siento Ash, yo no creía que… - Dijo Iván pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

Cállate, lo sabias y no me lo dijiste, Traidor – Dijo Ash muy enojado a Iván.

Pero tranquilo, Franz, prometió sacarnos de aquí – Dijo Iván revelando que Franz se oponía renuentemente a las órdenes de exterminio de judíos.

Está bien, mi amigo, solo espero salir vivo de aquí – Dijo Ash.

Noviembre de 1943. Con la revuelta de Sobibor, los alemanes comienzan a desmantelar el campo de Treblinka, para que los aliados no sepan lo que paso ahí, y al enterarse los prisioneros arman una revuelta, y comienzan a quemar edificios del campo. Para sofocar la revuelta los alemanes comienzan a matar a los prisioneros, en la confusión Franz, Ash e Iván comienzan a salir del campo.

Por aquí chicos, de prisa – Dijo Franz a Ash y a Iván mientras la revuelta pasaba.

Ash, corre – Dijo Iván a Ash mientras corrían.

Ahí voy, espérenme – Dijo Ash corriendo detrás Iván y Franz.

Y ya en una salida del bosque, Franz saco a los chicos por ahí.

Ahora chicos, corran a toda prisa, yo distraeré a los otros guardias – Dijo Franz a Ash e Iván.

Muchas gracias, por toda tu ayuda Franz – Dijo Iván agradeciéndole a Franz por lo que hizo por ellos en Treblinka.

Franz, gracias por todo, si te vuelvo a ver, te devolveré el favor que me hiciste – Dijo Ash agradeciéndole a Franz.

Olvídate de eso, solo corran y no miren atrás – Dijo Franz a Ash e Iván, pero algunos SS le siguieron la pista.

Oigan por aquí – Dijo uno de los guardias de la SS, viendo a Franz.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras el inicio de las deportaciones, Ash y Serena; son cruelmente separados en el intento de escape del Ghetto de Varsovia, Serena escapo mientras que Ash fue en la deportación que salía ese día de Varsovia, mientras que Ash está por entrar a una de las peores pesadillas que el haya vivido. Ahora sabremos que fue de Serena después de haber huido con éxito de Varsovia…

Ya una vez, Ash fue llevado a la estación de tren, lo abordo y partió con rumbo a lo desconocido. Y mientras con Serena veía salir el tren de Varsovia, y escuchaba como a lo lejos parecía que venía otro a Varsovia. Así que solo saco su preciada foto con Ash y miro de nuevo al tren que salía.

Ash, se fuerte porque yo igual lo seré; y un día de estos, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar – Dijo Serena mirando al tren que se iba de Varsovia.

En eso ella comenzó a correr en dirección sur de Varsovia. Mientras corría sabía que no debía detenerse por nada del mundo porque los alemanes la podrían ver y asesinar, y así corrió y corrió toda la noche, hasta que llego a una aldea y se refugió en un cobertizo de la iglesia local. Y antes de dormir pensó en Ash.

Espero que estés bien, odiaría que algo malo te pasara, porque sin ti, yo moriría – Dijo Serena para sí misma, y entonces cerró sus ojos azules y se quedó dormida debido al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente mientras dormía, no tenía idea de que la aldea era inspeccionada por tropas de la Wehrmacht, de la SS y de la Gestapo en cacería de guerrilleros polacos que le causaban muchos problemas a los alemanes y al inicio Serena se escondió de la vista de las tropas alemanas; pero en un impulso alguien entro donde ella estaba y tenía la voz femenina, sin dudas ella tenía miedo que la encontraran, pero al lado de ella vio una hacha, la tomo y entonces espero a que se acercara, y por primera vez en sus 18 años de vida, Serena cometió algo para lo que no estaba hecha, decidió que su vida era más importante que la de la otra, y cuando escucho que se acercaba más y más a ella, sintió que no habría marcha atrás. Cerró sus ojos, tomo el hacha fuertemente en sus manos y solo sintió que la levanto y golpeo algo.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio algo que al inicio la asusto, algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría hecho, asesinar a una persona. Serena estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho, pero luego entendió que lo hizo por supervivencia, y cuando vio más de cerca a la persona vio que era una mujer perteneciente a la SS y por raro que parezca, esa mujer era idéntica a Serena, entonces a ella se le ocurrió un plan, se cambió sus ropas por las de la SS, naturalmente Serena se sintió algo asqueada por usar algo relativo con los alemanes.

Bien, así no me reconocerán – Dijo Serena ya vestida como miembro de la SS – Entonces busco y encontró una identificación a nombre de _"Helga Battel"_ ¿Helga…Battel? Bueno supongo que adoptare esa identidad, pero no debo olvidar mi misión, el mundo debe saber lo que pasa – Dijo Serena para sí misma, en eso una voz masculina con acento alemán, estaba buscando a la tal Battel.

¿Dónde está Battel? – Pregunto un Coronel de las SS buscando a Battel, pero Serena era muy inteligente y recordó que además del inglés, polaco y francés, sabía hablar alemán, entonces ella le respondió con acento alemán.

Aquí estoy, señor – Dijo Serena hablando con acento alemán.

Ah, aquí estabas Battel ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo el alemán al ver a Serena y el cadáver que estaba ahí, entonces Serena hablo.

Era una asquerosa judía, me quería asesinar, pero la puse en su lugar véalo – Dijo Serena hablando como toda un miembro de la SS, y señalando el cadáver que era de la alemana asesinada por ella.

Bien hecho Battel, bien hecho; el mundo está lleno de esos parásitos, pero el Führer acabara con todos ellos, y al fin el mundo se llenara de Arios – Dijo el alemán a Serena.

Si, acabaremos con todos ellos, lealtad al Führer – Dijo Serena fingiendo, ya que en el fondo odiaba a los alemanes.

Bien debemos irnos, ya tenemos a 70 guerrilleros polacos, y a todos los judíos que ya hemos capturado serán enviados a Gross-Rosen, donde serán disciplinados – Dijo el alemán saliendo del cobertizo.

Mientras con Serena pensaba que así sabría en verdad lo que estaba pasando ahí, así que sin dudarlo siguió al de la SS que tenía a los prisioneros; los subieron al tren y entonces este inicio el viaje hacia ese lugar que llamaban Gross-Rosen. Por el camino Serena pensaba ya sea en su madre que aún estaba en la Francia libre o en Ash del cual no sabía su paradero.

Unos cuantos días de viaje después, ella llego al destino, una especie de lugar que le pareció como un campo de internamiento o prisión, mientras ella cruzaba la puerta principal vio que estaba en un cartel o letrero la frase _"Arbeit macht frei"_ , y por su idioma alemán Serena lo tradujo como _"El trabajo te hace libre"_.

¿El trabajo te hace libre? – Dijo Serena al ver el cartel, pues no entendía a que se refería, si traían a la gente en calidad de prisioneros de Tercer Reich, porque estaban trabajando.

Adelante pasa Battel, y las demás también; bienvenidas a Gross-Rosen – Dijo el coronel de las SS a Serena y las demás mujeres de la SS recién llegadas al campo.

¿Así que aquí es Gross-Rosen? A mí me parece una prisión – Preguntaba Serena a si misma mientras entraba en el campo.

Y si lo que vio ahí dentro para ella fue catastrófico; muchas mujeres de todas las nacionalidades Europeas hacinadas ahí como si fueran animales y en las peores condiciones que el ser humano se pudiera imaginar e incluso peores, Serena quería creer que solo era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla pero eso era real muy pero muy real. En eso el comandante de Gross-Rosen las puso en fila y les hablo.

Bienvenidas a Gross-Rosen, ustedes fueron seleccionadas para venir a resguardar a estas personas que están internadas aquí, pero no se preocupes ellos se irán un día, siéntanse seguras de que harán un buen trabajo – Dijo el comandante del campo a las mujeres de la SS y a Serena.

Después las mujeres fueron asignadas a sus respectivas barracas donde estarían a cargo de cierto número de prisioneros; Serena fue asignada junto a otra mujer alemana llamada Irina Hassebroek a la barraca con el número 12, ahí ambas se presentaron ante los prisioneros.

Hola a todos; soy Helga Battel – Dijo Serena presentándose ante los prisioneros de la barraca.

Un placer soy Irina Hassebroek, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? – Dijo Irina portándose amablemente con los prisioneros.

Así fueron bien las cosas por unos cuantos días en Gross-Rosen; cuando un día Serena vio como así de la nada varios de los guardias de la SS que al inicio se portaron amablemente con los prisioneros, ahora los trataban pero que animales; los golpeaban, los maltrataban y se burlaban de ellos. Ella estaba sorprendida de tanta crueldad de parte de los alemanes a los judíos y otros prisioneros, pero igualmente se sorprendió de que Irina no hacia las crueldades de los demás, para ella era algo sorprendente de que no era mala como las demás de la SS.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses; Serena hacia todo lo posible para que ella no fuera descubierta, incluso para que le creyeran que era de la SS se atrevía a golpear a los prisioneros, se reía de ellos y los insultaba a la vista de los alemanes, pero en el fondo de sentía horrible consigo misma de lo que estaba haciendo para salvar su vida.

¡Vamos! ¡Pídeme perdón, estúpida judía! – Decía Serena mientras golpeaba sin piedad y sin misericordia a la pobre mujer judía con un látigo a la vista de los demás de la SS.

Eso, dale fuerte, para que aprenda que ellos no tienen derechos, esas basuras – Decía una de la SS a Serena.

Jajajajajaja, mírenla retorcerse de dolor, que divertido – Decía otra mujer de la SS.

Por favor perdóname, perdóname Dios mío, no quiero hacerlo, enserio perdóname Señor – Dijo Serena en su mente mientras golpeaba a la judía sin piedad.

Más tarde ese día, Serena se sentía mal consigo misma por lo que ella había hecho, esa noche en sus sueños se repetía el cómo golpeaba a aquella judía, sin dudas para ella fue algo malo, que nunca en su vida habría hecho.

Un día de Septiembre de 1942; Serena veía como unos 1500 prisioneros de las Barracas 14, 18, 29 y 32, eran sacados a bastonazos de las barracas y llevados a la estación de tren donde eran hacinados en los vagones que se cerraron, y ella veía como el tren salía de la estación con rumbo a lo desconocido, así que fue con Irina a preguntarle qué pasaba.

Oye Irina ¿Qué está pasando? Vi que sacaron a esos prisioneros y se los llevaron a la estación de tren y este ya salió ¿Sabes a donde iba ese tren? – Dijo Serena a Irina sobre lo que había pasado.

Si sé a dónde fue el tren; fue a un lugar que se llama Dachau y está en Alemania y por lo que he escuchado se trata de otro campo de concentración como lo es este – Dijo Irina lo que sabía.

¿Dachau? ¿Alemania? Cielos, sí que van a viajar lejos – Dijo Serena, pero en el fondo sabía que esa información le sería útil para el futuro.

Finalmente en Febrero de 1943; Serena, Irina y otras 6 mujeres de la SS fueron seleccionadas para irse a otro campo. Y el comandante les explico lo que harían.

Bien señoritas han hecho un buen trabajo con los prisioneros de este campo, por lo que he decidido darles una promoción – Dijo el comandante de Gross-Rossen.

¿Y cuál es esa promoción, Señor? – Dijo una de las mujeres de la SS al comandante.

Ustedes 8 serán enviadas a Reichenbach que está en Alemania y es un campo de mujeres – Dijo el comandante del campo a las mujeres de la SS.

Sin dudas para Serena todo eso era algo que le podría ser útil para ella y su misión. Más tarde ese día todas subieron al tren que las llevaría a Alemania.

Por el trayecto Serena sabía que lo que vería ahí seria de terror como lo que ella vio en Gross-Rosen; por el camino escuchaba de la terrible derrota de los ejércitos de Hitler en Stalingrado y de como ellos comenzaban a retroceder por el frente oriental, para ella fue un rayo de esperanza que le dio ánimos de seguir adelante.

Finalmente el 25 de Febrero llegaron a Reichenbach, donde fueron recibidas por el comandante del campo y ahí Serena para su horror vio que las condiciones en las que estaban las prisioneras del campo eran más terribles que las vistas en Gross-Rosen y para ella fue terrible ver a esas mujeres aprisionadas, después se les informo de sus deberes.

Una tarde mientras Serena estaba pensativa sobre lo que había pasado a su querido Ash y donde estaba, e igual de importante como estaba su madre y si estaba bien, cuando Irina se acercó a ella para hablar.

Hola Helga – Dijo Irina hablando amablemente con Serena.

Ah Irina ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Serena entablando charla con Irina.

Sabes Helga, no sabía lo que pasaba, me han mentido, solo creía que debíamos vigilar a esas personas, mas no esclavizarlas y matarlas – Dijo Irina revelando que no estaba de acuerdo con el ideal Nazi.

Yo igual Irina, no sabía lo que pasaba en estos lugares, es triste lo que pasa aquí – Dijo Serena.

Y dime una cosa Helga; ¿Acaso odias a Hitler? – Dijo Irina a Serena.

No diría que lo odio, pero lo que está haciendo en esta guerra es imperdonable – Dijo Serena.

Sabes Helga, yo soy de sangre judía, y comparto el dolor con mi pueblo – Dijo Irina revelando sus raíces a Serena.

¿Enserio? ¿Eres de sangre Judía? – Dijo Serena impresionada de la revelación de Irina.

Si, y yo solo quiero salvar a mis hermanos y hermanas de este terrible destino – Dijo Irina a Serena.

Lo sé, sabes Irina, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Dijo Serena a Irina.

Gracias Helga, sin dudas eres de confianza – Dijo Irina agradeciendo a Serena.

Un mes más tarde, Serena estaba pensando en Ash mientras veía su foto, pensando en donde podría estar y si estaba bien. Y cuando pasaba vio a una mujer de cabellos rojos y de ojos azules que estaba tendida en el suelo mientras estaba muy débil por tanto trabajo forzado y por la falta de alimento, naturalmente en secreto ella la ayudo sin que las demás de la SS se dieran cuenta de que ella era amable con esa judía.

Y si lo hacía debido a su naturaleza amable y dulce se ganó el afecto entre muchas prisioneras de campo de concentración y si naturalmente ella tenía deseos de sacarlas de ahí; por lo que con Irina y otras guardias de la SS que simpatizaban con Serena planearon el cómo deberían sacarlas de ahí y salvarlas de los abusos de las otras.

Bueno Battel, esperemos tu plan tenga éxito, no deseamos más ver a esa gente sufrir – Dijo Irina a Serena.

Yo también, yo también, eso espero; que Dios escuche mis plegarias – Dijo Serena esperando que su plan tuviera éxito.

Lo será, yo prefiero ser tachada de traidora por Hitler, que ser cómplice de estas crueldades – Dijo otra de la SS a Serena y a Irina.

Lo mismo digo, yo jamás me aliste en la SS para hacer estas monstruosidades, jamás haría algo tan horrible por mi país – Dijo otra más.

Bien chicas; cuando llegue el momento de trasladar a las prisioneras de aquí lo haremos, y tengamos fe en que Dios y su hijo Jesucristo nos ampararan – Dijo Serena haciendo un tipo de oración.

Amen – Dijeron las demás en respuesta.

Y así las mujeres aguardaron pacientemente el momento que llegaría el traslado para sacar a las prisioneras, y así los días pasaban y pasaban; cuando al fin llegó el momento esperado.

Y fueron a algunas barracas y de ahí sacaron un poco más de 50 prisioneras que estaban con sus hijos y perfectas de salud ya que la gran mayoría que se quedaron en Reichenbach estaban en condiciones deplorables. Una vez que las empezaron a subir al camión, uno de los mandos del campo fue a ver qué pasaba.

Ahí viene el comandante del campo, actúen natural – Dijo Serena al ver que venía el comandante de la SS del campo, mientras todos actuaban como subían a los prisioneros al camión.

¿Me pueden decir que están haciendo? - Pregunto el comandante de la SS a las chicas y estas responden.

Señor, nos llevamos a estas judías al campo de Dachau, estas están en buenas condiciones – Dijo Serena tratando de convencer al comandante.

Así es señor además el tren que iba a venir, se tuvo que detener debido a que las vías del tren fueron destruidas por bombardeo de los aliados, así que nosotras las llevaremos – Dijo Irina sonando convincente al comandante.

Está bien, pueden llevárselas – Dijo el comandante que había mordido el anzuelo.

Entonces una vez que funciono, salieron del campo; pero no fueron hacia Dachau, sino que irían a la Francia Libre, donde Serena les aseguro que haría lo que pudiera por evitar que las arrestaran por ser de la SS, cosa que convenció a las otras mujeres y además les aseguraron a las Judías con sus hijos que ellas ya estaban a salvo que estaban libres, cosa que todas agradecieron ya sea llorando o haciendo plegarias y oraciones en agradecimiento a Dios.

Mientras en una parada se detuvieron para comprar alimentos para las que llevaban en el camión; Serena les revelo su identidad real y les volvió a asegurar que haría lo posible por evitar que los aliados las arrestaran.

Unos días después llegaron a la frontera de Suiza con la Francia Libre, después de cruzar fueron detenidas por un retén de la Resistencia Francesa.

¡Alto! - Dijo uno de los soldados franceses.

¡Miren son de la SS! – Dijo otro soldado más.

¡Prepárense para arrestarlas! – Dijo un oficial que se preparó con los demás para atacar a las mujeres alemanas, cuando Serena les hablo.

¡Deténganse! – Dijo Serena a los soldados franceses, que la reconocieron.

No puedo creerlo, es Yvonne, está viva – Dijo uno de los soldados reconociendo a Serena.

¿Enserio es Serena? – Pregunto otro de los soldados viendo a Serena.

Sí, soy yo, y aquí traigo a unos prisioneros de un campo de concentración alemán, pero por favor no arresten a las alemanas, no son criminales – Dijo Serena.

Después de bajar a las prisioneras del camión, las alemanas comenzaran a ser interrogadas por las autoridades francesas y Serena le informo a sus superiores sobre las cosas que vio tanto en el Ghetto de Varsovia, el Campo de Concentración de Gross-Rosen y Reichenbach, la cual impresiono a sus superiores al oír relatos dignos de una verdadera historia de terror. Mientras con las alemanas no fueron acusadas y les dieron inmunidad diplomática por su colaboración.

Después de todo eso y ya de vuelta con sus ropas normales; Serena se reencontró con su amada madre Grace en su casa provisional y ahí se quedaron el resto de la guerra,

Ya han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que Ash y Serena se vieron, Serena tenia mil ideas de lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero eran tantas que algunas eran, que estaba en un campo de concentración, o que estaba en Alemania trabajando, o la más creíble para ella, que había vuelto a Inglaterra y que desde ahí seguía luchando contra los alemanes.

Noviembre de 1944. Con el "Desembarco de Normandía" y la victoria de la Marina Norteamericana contra la Armada Imperial Japonesa en la "Batalla del Golfo de Leyte", parecía que se avecinaba el fin de la guerra, y que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Serena se encuentra en uno de los cuarteles del ya reinstaurado ejercito francés, al parecer se encuentra hojeando unos documentos que hablan de asesinatos masivos en ciertos campos de concentración, ella seguía buscando datos que le pudieran decir que le paso a Ash, hasta que vio en una carpeta "Deportaciones del Ghetto de Varsovia", así que la tomo y busco, encontró en varias hojas fechas, y los lugares a donde iban los deportados del Ghetto, busco en las hojas fechadas de 1942, y encontró el dato que ella quería.

"14 de Agosto de 1942. 3,000 judíos del Ghetto de Varsovia, Destino: Treblinka" – Dijo Serena, mientras ya sabía a donde fue el tren de ese día.

Así que fue con de sus superiores, para que le diga que es exactamente ese lugar llamado Treblinka.

Disculpe Coronel ¿Me puede ayudar con una información? – Pregunto Serena muy amablemente a su superior y en su acento francés.

¿Qué sucede agente, necesita algo? – Pregunto el oficial a Serena.

Vera…hace unos años fui enviada al Ghetto de Varsovia por el general Richelieu, y pues conocí a alguien muy especial para mí en ese lugar durante mi misión – Dijo Serena explicando.

Si, ¿Y qué información necesita agente Yvonne? – Pregunto de nuevo el oficial a Serena.

Lo que pasa es que esa persona, fue deportada el día que escape del Ghetto a un lugar llamado Treblinka, ¿Qué es Treblinka? – Pregunto otra vez Serena a su superior.

Pero el Coronel no dijo nada, y el silencio era pesado, pues de ver que sabía exactamente que era ese lugar llamado Treblinka, y no era esperanzador lo que iba a decir.

Madmuasel Serena, odio tener que decirte esto, pero debes ser fuerte – Dijo el coronel en un tono serio a Serena.

¿De qué está hablando, coronel? – Pregunto Serena, extrañada por la actitud de su superior.

Serena…esa persona que buscas, debes olvidarte de encontrarlo con vida – Dijo el coronel sonando desalentador.

¿De qué está hablando? Dígamelo por favor – Dijo Serena comenzando a preocuparse.

Treblinka, es un… - Dijo el Coronel con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Es un qué? Por amor de Dios, responda por favor – Pidió Serena que siguiera hablando, hasta que finalmente confeso.

Treblinka, es un campo de exterminio, el posiblemente fue exterminado mediante cámara de gas junto con los que iban con él en la deportación – Dijo Coronel al fin lo que era en realidad Treblinka y sobre el posible destino de Ash.

Serena no lo podía creer, acaso la persona que más amaba ella en el mundo, estaba muerta. Ella estaba muy dolida al saber del destino que le ocurrió a su amado Ash, ella no contuvo su llanto; estaba totalmente destruida.

No, esto tiene que ser una broma, él no puede… - Dijo Serena comenzando a llorar.

De verdad lo lamento, pero ya no hay nada que hacer por el – Dijo el coronel tratando de consolar Serena.

Ash, tú no puedes estar muerto, esto solo es una pesadilla – Dijo Serena llorando más fuerte.

Serena, sé que duele, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es seguir luchando, para que Alemania sea derrotada – Dijo el Coronel siguiendo consolándola.

Ash… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – Dijo Serena mientras estallaba en llanto.

Serena, estaba inconsolable, solo una cosa rondaba por su mente, era morir para estar con Ash en la próxima vida.

Febrero de 1945. Ya está cerca el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con la liberación de Polonia, de Francia y de muchos otros países en poder del Eje por las tropas aliadas, estas se dirigen a Berlín para la derrota final de la Alemania Nazi, en Polonia, muchos de los campos de concentración fueron abandonados, y muchos de los centros de exterminio han sido desmantelados por los alemanes para que el mundo nunca supieran de las atrocidades que pasaron ahí. Serena esta en donde alguna vez estuvo el campo de exterminio de Treblinka, ella estaba ahí para despedirse de su amado Ash, donde ella creía que él había sido asesinado.

Mi amado Ash, lo hemos logrado, al fin esta guerra está terminando, y pues, he venido a despedirme de ti – Dijo Serena arrodillada en el terrero del antiguo campo de exterminio.

Era una mañana de invierno, la nieve cubría el terreno donde los alemanes les arrebataron la vida a miles y miles de judíos, ella seguía hablando.

Sabes, no me arrepiento de haber ido al Ghetto de Varsovia, pues te conocí y me enamore de ti, pero ya no estas entre los vivos, solo sé que cuando yo muera, tu vendrás a buscarme par al fin estar juntos, pero nunca amare a nadie, como te amé a ti – Dijo Serena con lágrimas corriendo por su hermoso rostro.

Pero lo que ella no noto, es que alguien desde los árboles, la estaba mirando. Y Serena, al parecer estaba por terminar su visita.

Ash, te amo y siempre te amare con todo mi corazón, ya puedes descansar en paz amor mío Dijo Serena, con una difícil sonrisa.

Pero no se dio cuenta que el que la miraba se acercaba detrás de ella.

¿Quién será esta persona? ¿Le pasara algo malo a Serena?

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Amourshipping – El Ghetto del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y Serena Yvonne, siendo de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, son enviados en cubierto al Ghetto de Varsovia; con la misión si son reales las historias que se cuentan sobre los judíos; pero nunca imaginaron lo que verían sus ojos, pero luego tras conocerse se da la chispa de un bello romance a la sombra de un horror que estaba por venir.

Tras 2 años Serena averigua a donde fue el, hacia un campo de exterminio llamado Treblinka, ahora con el fin de la guerra cerca Serena, está en Treblinka para despedirse de su amado Ash, el cual ella cree que fue asesinado en ese lugar, pero alguien la está mirando desde el bosque, ¿Quién será? ¿Sera un alemán, un soviético, o quizás…?

Ash, te amo y siempre te amare con todo mi corazón, ya puedes descansar en paz amor mío – Decía Serena, casi al punto del llanto.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, la persona que estaba mirándola desde que llego a Treblinka, se acercó por detrás de ella, al parecer la conoce y menciona su nombre.

Serena – Dijo la voz detrás de ella.

Ella en ese instante se quedó petrificada, reconociendo de quien era la voz, pero pensó que era tal su dolor que hasta podía oírlo.

No…estoy alucinando, esto no puede estar pasando, él está… - Dijo Serena sosteniéndose la cabeza creyendo que era tal su dolor que había perdido la razón, que fue interrumpida por la voz.

No estoy muerto, sobreviví a lo que paso, para volver a verte, mi dulce Serena – Dijo una vez más la voz.

En eso ella se impresiona, porque ella sabía que solo alguien en todo el mundo le decía así "mi dulce Serena", en eso se voltea y se impresiona mucho al verlo, era nada más y nada menos que Ash.

Ash….eres…. ¿eres tú? – Pregunto Serena viéndolo muy asombrada, creyendo que veía al fantasma de Ash.

Sí, soy yo, y para que sepas que no estoy muerto hare esto – Dijo Ash acercándose más a ella y abrazándola, ella sintió el calor del abrazo, y finalmente reacciono, él no estaba muerto, él estaba vivo abrazándola.

¡Ash, gracias a Dios, yo creía que tú estabas muerto! – Dijo Serena llorando de alegría, mientras lo abrazaba.

Me alegra saber, que tú también lograste sobrevivir, que estas viva – Dijo Ash mientras volvía a abrazar a su amada tras dos crueles años de separación.

Pero claramente escuche que aquí era un campo de exterminio, creía que tu habías sido exterminado como todos los que estuvieron aquí – Dijo Serena mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Si, aquí fue un campo de exterminio, yo vi lo que paso aquí, fue el infierno en la tierra – Dijo Ash recordando su experiencia en Treblinka.

Pero ¿Cómo escapaste de aquí? – Pregunto Serena a su amado.

Te lo contare, pero antes salgamos de este sitio espantoso – Dijo Ash.

Ya una vez que lograron salir del terreno de la antigua Treblinka, ambos se dirigieron a donde Ash ha estado este tiempo desde que logró fugarse de Treblinka; un cuartel del ejército Soviético, una vez en la barraca de Ash, él le conto todo lo que paso desde que ella escapo y como llego a Treblinka.

Y así fue como burle la primera bala, pero esa fue la última vez que vi a Hans y a los demás – Dijo Ash recordando el cómo llego a Treblinka y como fue la selección.

Pero ¿Qué sabes hacer, para haberte ofrecido como voluntario? – Pregunto Serena.

Bueno, nunca te lo dije, pero mi padre era zapatero en Londres y cuando era un niño pasaba mucho tiempo en su negocio, así que le herede algunos conocimientos del tema – Dijo Ash impresionando a Serena.

Wow, nunca me lo dijiste antes mi amor – Dijo Serena impresionada.

Si pero eso fue lo que me salvo, y bueno luego me instale en los talleres de Treblinka – Dijo Ash continuando su relato.

Y ahí él le conto a Serena sobre las atrocidades que pasaban en Treblinka que el por mucho tiempo en su estancia ignoro y también le hablo de Franz Lindemann.

Así, que si existían buenos alemanes – Dijo Serena impresionada de la persona que era Lindemann.

Si, el sí fue un buen soldado, justo y honorable, no era un monstruo como los otros – Dijo Ash recordando al buen Franz.

Yo también vi cosas horribles en Gross-Rosen, pero por lo que me cuentas, Treblinka fue un auténtico horror – Dijo Serena comparando su experiencia con la de Ash.

Dime ¿Qué paso después que nos separáramos? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Y Serena le conto todo lo que ella paso después de que salió de Varsovia, como se hizo pasar por una mujer de la SS, como tuvo que fingir para que no la mataran y como ella junto a otras lograron salvar a unas cuantas prisioneras del horror de los campos de concentración, Ash estaba sorprendido.

Ya veo, eres muy astuta, sino te habrían matado, y yo me hubiera quedado solo – Dijo Ash.

Lo tuve que hacer para lograr verte otra vez – Dijo Serena.

Lo sé, yo también aguante todo lo que vi aquí para volver a verte – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Y dime Ash ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Treblinka? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Te lo diré, presta atención – Dijo Ash comenzando su relato.

"Flashback"

Noviembre de 1943. Con la revuelta de Sobibor, los alemanes comienzan a desmantelar el campo de Treblinka, para que los aliados no sepan lo que paso ahí, y al enterarse los prisioneros arman una revuelta, y comienzan a quemar edificios del campo. Para sofocar la revuelta los alemanes comienzan a matar a los prisioneros, en la confusión Franz, Ash e Iván comienzan a salir del campo.

Por aquí chicos, de prisa – Dijo Franz a Ash y a Iván mientras la revuelta pasaba.

Ash, corre – Dijo Iván a Ash mientras corrían.

Ahí voy, espérenme – Dijo Ash corriendo detrás Iván y Franz.

Y ya en una salida del bosque, Franz saco a los chicos por ahí.

Ahora chicos, corran a toda prisa, yo distraeré a los otros guardias – Dijo Franz a Ash e Iván.

Muchas gracias, por toda tu ayuda Franz – Dijo Iván agradeciéndole a Franz por lo que hizo por ellos en Treblinka.

Franz, gracias por todo, si te vuelvo a ver, te devolveré el favor que me hiciste – Dijo Ash agradeciéndole a Franz.

Olvídate de eso, solo corran y no miren atrás – Dijo Franz a Ash e Iván, pero algunos SS le siguieron la pista.

Oigan por aquí – Dijo uno de los guardias de la SS, viendo a Franz.

Y así Ash e Iván corrieron por el bosque, mientras a lo lejos se veían las llamas y oían los disparos, tras unas 5 horas lograron alcanzar una villa, donde convencieron a una persona que no los entregara a los alemanes a cambio de ayudarla con unas tareas domésticas, Ash e Iván aceptaron. Y después Ash e Iván platicaron como era la vida antes de la guerra.

Yo vivía en Londres con mis padres, todo era paz, hasta que Alemania nos atacó, en los bombardeos murieron muchos de mis amigos, incluido mi padre – Dijo Ash contándole a Iván sobre su padre y varios de sus amigos.

Ash, lo lamento, debió ser duro cuando murió tu padre – Dijo Iván consolando a Ash.

Por él es que me uní al ejército británico, pero dime Iván ¿Cómo están tus familiares en Rusia? – Dijo Ash a Iván.

Mi padre es teniente del ejército rojo, y en estos momentos lucha contra los alemanes en Stalingrado, solo espero volver a verlo a él, mi hermanita y mi novia – Dijo Iván revelando la situación de sus seres queridos.

¿Y cómo es tu familia? – Pregunto Ash.

En eso Iván, le muestra a Ash una foto de su familia.

Él es mi padre, el teniente Mikhail Steklov, ella es mi hermanita Anastasia y ella es mi novia Svetlana – Dijo Iván a Ash mostrándole a su familia.

De igual modo Ash le muestra a Iván una foto de su familia.

Él es mi padre, Henry Ketchum; era zapatero y ella es mi madre; Delia Ketchum, es costurera, tras morir mi padre, ella se movió a Estados Unidos – Dijo Ash a Iván.

Ash, recuerdo que mencionaste que conociste a una chica en el Ghetto de Varsovia, y por lo visto es francesa – Dijo Iván recordando que Ash le hablo de Serena.

Sí, es muy hermosa, tiene ojos tan azules como el azul del cielo, y su cabello de color es tan dorado como el bronce, se llama Serena, solo espero volver a verla un día – Dijo Ash mencionando una vez más a Serena.

Si, de igual modo, mi novia Svetlana y mi hermana Anastasia se fueron a Siberia cuando esto comenzó, y espero volver a verlas – Dijo Iván deseando volver a ver a su novia y hermana.

Y así pasaron los meses, y en Abril de 1944, vieron como las tropas soviéticas se acercaban más y hacían retroceder a los alemanes, y al parecer unos soldados reconocieron a Iván.

Mira, ¿ese de ahí no es el camarada Steklov? – Dijo un soldado Soviético viendo a Iván

Sí, es el, Oye Iván – Dijo otro soldado confirmando la identidad y llamando a Iván.

Aquí estoy camaradas – Dijo Iván reuniéndose con varios de sus compañeros del ejército.

Qué bueno que estas a salvo – Dijo otro soldado al ver a Iván, y en eso llego un oficial del ejército.

Camarada Steklov, es bueno volver a verlo, ver que se salvó de los alemanes – Dijo el oficial soviético a Iván.

Un placer verlo, Camarada Zinoviev – Dijo Iván.

Ah es verdad, tu padre viene entre nosotros, el estará feliz de ver que estas a salvo, Iván ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Dijo el oficial informando a Iván y notando la presencia de Ash.

Ah, él es mi amigo del ejército británico, Ash Ketchum – Dijo Iván.

Soy el sargento Ash Ketchum, un placer conocerlo – Dijo Ash presentándose.

En eso los militares se saludan, y Ash e Iván van a un cuartel del ejército soviético, donde Iván se reencuentra con su padre.

Iván, hijo mío, gracias a Dios estas a salvo – Dijo el padre de Iván.

Qué bueno saber, que estas bien papá – Dijo Iván muy feliz de reencontrarse con su padre.

Y no te preocupes por Anastasia y Svetlana, ellas están bien, y ya están en casa en Moscú – Dijo el papá de Iván revelando lo de la novia y hermana de Iván.

Qué bueno que ellas están bien, ah papá él es mi amigo Ash Ketchum, del ejército británico – Dijo Iván presentando a Ash a su padre.

Mucho gusto, muchacho – Dijo el padre de Iván.

El placer es mío – Dijo Ash devolviendo el saludo.

Y así Ash se pasó el resto del tiempo con los soviéticos, hasta el día de hoy.

"Fin del Flashback"

Y esa es la historia de cómo sobreviví a Treblinka – Dijo Ash terminando su relato.

Ya veo, yo cuando creí que habías muerto, pensé que iba a volverme loca, al pensar en una vida sin ti – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Yo me mantuve vivo, con la esperanza de volver a estar contigo, volver a abrazarte y besarte – Dijo Ash.

Yo igual mi amor, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en Treblinka? – Pregunto Serena-

Digamos que fue porque Dios oyó mis plegarias de volver a verte – Dijo Ash empezando otro relato.

"Flashback"

Hace unas horas, vio a un grupo de soldados franceses en el cuartel soviético y estaban recolectando datos del exterminio de los judíos, y vio que estaban conversando.

Al fin, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Hitler sea derrotado – Dijo uno de los soldados franceses.

Si qué bueno que nuestra amada Francia ya es totalmente libre - Dijo otro de los franceses con alegría.

Ahora todos podemos celebrar y estar tranquilos – Dijo otro más con alevosía.

Sí, todos menos la pobre Serena – Dijo otro sonando un poco triste.

En eso Ash reacciona al oír el nombre de su amada.

Si, desde que ella escucho que al que conoció en su misión al Ghetto de Varsovia fue exterminado en Treblinka, ya no es la misma – Dijo el francés mencionando el cambio de actitud de Serena.

Si, se ve que ella se enamoró de él, y pues ahora que él está muerto, ella cambio – Dijo otro más reafirmando el cambio de Serena.

¿Y a donde fue Serena? – Pregunto el superior de ellos preguntando por Serena.

Dijo que iría a Treblinka para despedirse de su amor – Dijo otro más revelando el paradero de Serena.

Debió haber sido un amor especial, de esos de los que no hay dos en la vida – Dijo otro francés más.

En eso Ash, ya sabía a donde encontrar a Serena, y salió con rumbo a Treblinka, para reencontrarse con ella.

Y así fue como me entere, mi dulce Serena – Dijo Ash terminando el relato.

Entonces nuestros amigos judíos fueron exterminados – Dijo Serena preguntando por sus amigos judíos.

Si, nunca sospeche que esas "duchas" eran en realidad cámaras de gas y que ahí los mataban – Dijo Ash.

Pero sabes, es Dios el que nos quiere juntos, por eso sobreviviste a ese horror, para volver a estar juntos – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Ash.

Lo sé, y ahora que estamos juntos nunca nos volveremos a separar, y ya es hora de hacer algo que debí haber hecho en Varsovia hace dos años atrás – Dijo Ash hablando de algo importante.

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

En eso Ash se arrodilla ante Serena, y le toma la mano.

Serena ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Dijo Ash proponiéndole matrimonio, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo, y estar juntos para siempre – Dijo Serena llorando de alegría y aceptando la proposición de Ash.

Pues, cerca de aquí hay un pueblito, quizás podamos convencer al sacerdote de la iglesia de ahí que nos case ahora mismo – Dijo Ash convenciendo a Serena.

Vamos, mi amor – Dijo Serena muy feliz a Ash.

Así que abordaron el mismo jeep, y se dirigieron al pueblo cercano, y ya en la iglesia lograron convencer al sacerdote de casarlos, fue una sencilla ceremonia donde se intercambiaron votos de amor eterno, y Ash tenía los anillos de boda que eran de sus padres, el los recibió de ella antes de irse a Estados Unidos.

Ash, ¿Aceptas a Serena Yvonne, como tu esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el sacerdote a Ash, mientras el miraba a Serena.

Acepto – Dijo Ash mirando a Serena, mientras le daba el anillo que era de su madre.

Serena, ¿Aceptas a Ash Ketchum, como tu esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el sacerdote a Serena, mientras ella miraba a Serena.

Acepto – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash, mientras le ella le daba el anillo de matrimonio del padre de Ash.

Pues lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe nunca el hombre, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, Ash ya puedes besar a la novia – Dijo el Sacerdote dando por concluida la ceremonia.

Entonces se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez no como dos espías de los aliados, sino como marido y mujer. Después vieron al altar mayor de la iglesia donde había una imagen grande de Jesucristo crucificado; para Serena fue muy conmovedor ver la imagen del Hijo de Dios clavado en esa cruz, ver los clavos que traspasaron sus manos y pies benditos, la corona de espinas en su cabeza y los golpes y los azotes en su cuerpo, la expresión de su divino rostro y saber que murió por el perdón de los pecados y la salvación del mundo.

Luego de la boda, Ash y su esposa, fueron a buscar a la madre de esta a Paris que ya había sido liberada, y los tres se fueron a los Estados Unidos, donde se reunieron con la madre de Ash en Nueva York.

Más tarde el 8 de Abril de 1945; Ash y Serena ya Vivian felizmente casados en Nueva York; mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, Ash leía el periódico, vio la nota de primera plana y le hablo a su esposa.

Serena, ven a ver esto – Dijo Ash llamando a su esposa.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Pregunto Serena a su marido.

Y en el periódico decía "Aviones de la Marina Estadounidense hunden al más grande buque de guerra jamás construido, el acorazado japonés Yamato".

Madre mía, sí que era un barco grande – Dijo Ash viendo la foto del Yamato.

Ahora que lo veo, era más grande que el Bismarck – Dijo Serena viendo la imagen de Yamato.

Bueno, es genial que la Guerra del Pacifico este también llegando a su fin – Dijo Ash.

Después en ese año por inicios de Mayo, se anunció al mundo que Hitler ya estaba muerto y que Alemania se rindió incondicionalmente a los aliados, posteriormente en el verano ocurrieron los tristemente bombardeos atómicos en Hiroshima y Nagasaki cuyas víctimas forzaron a Japón a rendirse incondicionalmente. Para Septiembre la Segunda Guerra Mundial había finalmente llegado a su fin.

1947\. Han pasado 2 años desde que termino la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ahora se respira paz en el mundo, ahora Ash y Serena ambos de 20 años regresan a Europa, no solo para visitar Paris, sino para ir a una visita a Varsovia, la ciudad que vio nacer su amor.

Qué bonita, está la ciudad, sin esos Nazis – Dijo Serena contemplando la restaurada Varsovia.

Si, y parece que recupero su esplendor de antes – Dijo Ash viendo la ciudad.

Sí, eso es bueno – Dijo Serena.

Y pensar que aquí donde había tantos judíos inocentes encerrados por Hitler y sus simpatizantes, nos conocimos y nació nuestro amor – Dijo Ash recordando el cómo se conocieron hace más de 5 años atrás.

Querido, sabes que no me gusta recordar los horrores de esa guerra – Dijo Serena a su marido.

Bueno, pues aquí ya seremos tres – Dijo Ash tocando el vientre de su esposa.

Si, y sé que será un buen hijo – Dijo Serena viendo su vientre.

Gracias por esto mi dulce Serena – Dijo Ash al mirar a su esposa.

Gracias a ti mi valiente soldado, te amo – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash para después besarla como en su primer beso.

En eso Ash, comienza a cantar una canción, que le enseño su amigo, Franz Linndeman.

"Cuando las jóvenes miran marchar a sus soldados valientes a la guerra, ellos van valientes y heroicos. Tu jovencita, no llores, no estés tan triste… pues se acerca el anhelado verano y yo volveré con él. Una garrafa de vino, un pedazo de asado, es lo que las jóvenes regalan a sus soldados, cuando los soldados desfilan, las jóvenes abren sus ventanas y sus puertas…"

Y así volvieron a pasear por las calles de Varsovia, y ahí pronto nacería el primer hijo se Ash y Serena, al cual quizás le cuenten esta bella historia.

Fin.


End file.
